Crimson Hostage
by CrimsonBeads
Summary: Amy and Rory have an argument. Amy spends a night in a hotel. 11 men, all in masks enter the hotel and take it over, keeping whoever inside hostage. With The Doctor nowhere to be seen, and Rory not answering her calls, can Amy stay hidden from the men without them hurting her? M Rated, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Whump, Sexual Assault. Very dark. Pretty Extreme. CB
1. Hell Reports

**Okay, first story here. Don't ask how this plot came to me but it just did and I just decided to have a go at writing it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Warnings in story description apply around chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

_27th of November 2012_

5 days, 5 days since it started and 5 days of hell. Rory sits at home with his phone on his side and his hands buried deep into his lap. The TV is switched on to the news channel and the story airs.

_27/12/12 Police are surrounded around the hotel, it has been five days since it was took over. Holding hostages inside. The gang arrived on the 22nd of November. The 11 men, all wore white masks and wearing white robes hiding weapons in their pockets. The fire alarm went off at the hotel at 7:33am, in which most guests and staff escorted out of the building swiftly. at 7:44am, the 11 men entered the building holding guns up at the remaining residents inside and sealing the building. It is not sure how many hostages are in the building or why the men have done it. But it is certain it is a horrific ordeal that is effecting not only the hostages, but the friends and family of those inside. Updating from Manor hotel, Mick Marsh, central news._

Rory sunk back into the sofa. A tear streamed down his face, an ache creeps over his heart. His reaches over to his phone and checks his messages. No new messages, no new calls...

Where is The Doctor when you need him?


	2. Man Of Blame

**First of all, I apologise for this being rushed, I want to get to the next chapters the most. This is kind of brief so the next chapters can be better. I also apologise for making Rory a bit mean. it's not like him, but it's just the way I wrote to make it a convincing argument, if it is convincing. This one has little words and is mainly all dialogue. There will be more words on the way and future chapters will be better : )**

* * *

_21st of November 2012, 13:23pm._

"Amy just stop looking, he isn't going to come back." Rory gripped Amy's arm from the window.

"I heard him, the TARDIS, last night I swear." Amy shook him off.

"You were probably just dreaming." Rory stood in front of her, blocking the view of the window. He looked down at Amy, sitting on the arm of the chair. She stared deep into his eyes.

"Dreaming? How can you say that?" she stood up and walked to the end of the room.

"You know, it would be nice to forget about him once in a while. He left us for a reason, he's not coming back."

"No. Rory, no. He wouldn't leave us like that. He just doesn't, he always comes back."

"You waited 12 years for him. Then another 2. How long is it going to be now, hmm? 20? 30?"

"Rory, just listen-" she walked back up to him and took hold of his arm.

Rory gripped Amy shoulders and shook her lightly and looked deep into her eyes, reaching her soul. "No, you listen to me. You listen to me right now. He isn't coming back and I am tired of keeping on repeating myself. This is the third argument this week. Don't make it a fourth."

"You're wrong."

"You know, it's a wonder I married you."

"What? Don't say that." Amy's voice crackled. She felt horrified

"I think you should have married him, the amount you are talking about him."

"Stop it, Rory, you don't mean that. I love you."

"I do mean it." He repeated these words over and over.

"Rory stop it. Stop saying that," Amy pleaded but Rory didn't stop. The rage in Amy's heart grew. Anger grew in her heart. "Stop, Rory, STOP." she pushed Rory back, ripping his grip off her shoulders away and pushing him back. He stumbled, stepping back then tripping over the arm of the chair and crashing on the floor. Amy head spread across her mouth, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Rory, I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" Amy offered her hand to help him up.

"Amy, get out." He snapped back at her.

"W-wh-what?"

"Get out."

"Rory, I-I'm sorry, jus-"

"I said GET OUT." Rory yelled at the top of his voice.

She ran out the room and grabbed her bag, put on her jacket and put on her shoes. She stormed out the house and ran as far away as possible.

* * *

_21st November 2012, 16:54_

Amy walked up to the doors of 'Manor Hotel'. She slowly walked in and nervously walked up to reception.

"Welcome to Manor Hotel, how can I help you?" Amy set here belongings on the floor near the desk. She had collected them an hour ago while Rory had left for work. The receptionist had tied back brown hair, with diamond earrings in her ears. Wearing a red velvet suit she smiled deeply at Amy.

"Room for one for one night please." Amy reached into her purse for her credit card.

"Room for one eh? Travelling alone?" she questioned.

Amy stared at her name badge. _Lynda, Manor Hotel. _She breathed deeply. "You- you could say that." she put on her best fake smile.

The receptionist gave her a hard look. "Are you okay?"

Amy's heart tore a little. She could still go back to Rory, wait for him to come home from work at home and apologise, it's only a 20 minute bus journey. No, she'll give him a night a part, to think things over. They both need a break.

Amy felt tears emerging in her eyes. "Yeah...just, had an argument with my husband."

"Urgh, tell me about it! Men never float your boat."

"Yeah, well it was kinda my fault." A tear ran down Amy's cheek. Lynda noticed this. She reached for the key for her room and handed it to Amy. She held her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Pretty girl like you, he'll be back soon." she held her hand tighter then tiwddled with her wedding ring on her finger.

The kind words helped Amy, a smile emerged across her face. She took the key. "Thank you."

"Room 19, just up the first flight of stairs."

Amy picked up her luggage and walked towards the stair case.


	3. Hide & Seek

**Now the action stuff starts : )**

* * *

_22nd of November 2012_

_7:33am_

No sleep, not even an hour, just thoughts flowing through her mind. Amy eyes flutter open and draw close. She steps into the shower, as if she was unaware of her surroundings. She sluggishly sat on the shower floor, as if she was too tired to do anything. Her eyes drifted shut and dreams over took in her deep sleep.

_She awoke, in a bunk bed, next to Rory in their room in the TARDIS. They were both so happy together, snuggling up in each others arms. They were naked, you could tell what they were up to the night before. Rory awoke, to find Amy straddling over him passionately locking onto his lips. Both comfortable at each others presence, with no flaws in their relationship and both of them loving life. Footsteps echoed towards the room; quickly hearing this, Rory quickly pulled Amy off and set her aside of him just in time of The Doctor walking in. "Good morning sleepy heads, we've landed. A new planet, voted number two of the top 200 romantic places to visit. A day together, just you two, how does that sound? Come on, get up!" The Doctor whizzed off. Amy and Rory gave each other a bright beaming look. Then excitedly jumped out of bed to get changed. Madly happy, Madly in love._

_RING, RING._

Amy shot awake, a dead weight dropped in her stomach. It wasn't real, just a dream. Oh, how much she wished it was real.

Water bounced off her delicate pale skin, her ginger hair now dark and dripping. Now shot alert, an astounding ring echoed in her ears. The sound of an alarm, a fire alarm. She pulled herself up and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying her self off she grabbed her clothes and put them on. She needed to get out, the alarm firing out.

Fully dressed she ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her shoes. She glared over at the radio alarm clock. _7:43._ Who knows how long it has been ringing for. The noise screamed in her ears, taunting her mind. Covering her ears didn't help; the sound still rung, only slightly quieter. She reached for the door handle. _Silence._ The alarm stopped.

Curiously she opened the door and peeked outside. _Empty corridors. Silence. Not even a peep._

_7:44am  
_

A buzzing noise started in her head. A beep, ringing, caused by the fire alarm. Then a headache. She slowly walked down the corridors of the hotel, near to the lift. Her wet hair, now dark still dripped down her t-shirt. All hotel rooms too the left and right. Some doors wide open. White sheets spread across the floor, drawers open and emptied over the floor.

_Tap, tap, squeal._

A sound. A sound of a person running towards Amy. The footsteps heavy, as if to sound desperate. The scream, a woman's voice at it's loudest pitch sounding frightened and wishing for help. Amy stretched her neck trying to spot the woman, when suddenly she came zooming round the corner. Amy took a double take. It was Lynda, her eyes watery and blood shot. Tears draining down her cheeks.

"Run, just run. Try to get out." her voice crackly and upset.

"Woah, woah woah, what's wrong, tell me?" Amy's heart now panicked.

"Th-th-there are men, about ten of them. All in masks an white robes. They have locked everyone inside, I don't know why. Th-They are h-hurting them, th-the people trapped inside. Th-they have guns and knives. I managed to get away b-but they are coming for me. Run, just get out." she took of her red heels and dropped them. She then ran off, as fast as she could down the corridor. Amy didn't have time to think. Not even enough time to process what was said. She just ran, back where she came, faster than she had ever ran and went back into her hotel room. Her hands slipped as she desperately tried to lock the door and then she slid down the inside and attempted to catch her breath.

* * *

_9:39_

Heavy footsteps approach Amy's room. To scared to look though the peep hole she stayed, on the other side of them, against the door. Her heart raced, she felt it pounding in her chest, echoing in her ears. She breathed deeply and drastically, trying not to make a noise. She did not know exactly what was going on, but from what she heard, it was bad, very, very bad. They came to her door, stopped still. They were listening in with their ears against the door. Fear shook though her veins and tears rose in her eyes as she sat the opposite side of the door. She put her hand across her mouth, stopping her shaky breathing and tried to stay still.

"No one there." one of the men stated, his voice muffled as if something was covering his face. As muffled as his voice was, it was still frightening.

"We'll come back, beat the hell down of all these doors and check all the rooms." his voice was even more scary, still muffled but more intimidating.

Amy started to shake as the men walked off and quickly dragged herself to reach the bedside table for her phone. She dialled Rory's number.

* * *

Amy dropped her phone, her face dropped. A scream came past her door. Lynda's voice, Lynda's scream, begging for release.

"Shut it or we will hurt you much more than we're going to." the fierce voice said. The same man as the guy before.

A dead, heavy weight dropped in Amy's stomach.

They caught Lynda and they are coming for her...

* * *

**More very soon! CB x**


	4. A Distress Call

**A shout out to everyone who has favourite, reviewed, added to story alert, and messaged me. A huge THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!And to new readers, Welcome, THANKS FOR BEING HERE! Reviews are great and it would make me extra happy to hear more of them! Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**CB x**

* * *

_22nd of November 2012. 12:06pm_

Five missed calls. One voice mail. All from Amy.

Rory sat at home, uncomfortably on the sofa in front of the TV and staring at his phone. The news is on. Reporting a hotel being took over by men in masks. The police unable to get in as it is risk of the hostages being hurt and the officers being killed.

It did not cross Rory's mind that Amy could be in the centre of this, at the hotel. He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want her to cross her mind. He just wanted to block her out, just for a few days. Staring at his mobile. Staring so much the screen blurred in his eyes and the five missed call numbers turned to fifty five. _Forget about her for a while, just block her out._ He switched off his phone.

* * *

"Rory, pick up, please just pick up." Amy muttered under her breath. She was hiding, she was frightened. She lay underneath the hotel bed, with her knees up against her chest, her breathing increasing when hearing movement outside. The sixth call went to voice mail. Another message is left, her voice shaking, sounding upset as short sharp breaths are inhaled. "Rory, I know you are mad, but if you are hearing this. Please, listen to me. I am really really sorry. Please, you don't understand. I need to hear your voice, I need to hug you, to feel you. I don't know how long it will be before I see you again. I am desperate, I'm scared, I'm alone. I'm inside Manor Hotel, locked inside and hiding. There are men, I don't know how many. But they are searching the place for people and h-hurting them," Amy voice cracked, she kept her voice calm and brave as she could up to this point, but the truth of what could come ahead hit her hard. She couldn't stop the emotions - she burst into tears. Her sobs are loud and shaky, echoing down the phone. Amy's heart tore into pieces as she pleaded for desperate help, "Rory, th-they are- they are hurting them, and I don't want it to h-happen to me. Please, help me. I'm begging you, please, R-Rory, please." her sobs almost choked her, she couldn't talk anymore. She took the phone away from her ear and with one last croaky word, pressed the end call button.

* * *

Rory wouldn't respond. She needed help. At this point, even talking to anyone she knows would be comforting. There is only one other man she needed to talk to right now and her husband doubted he wanted to keep in contact. This man was the Doctor. Amy made the call.

Composing herself and trying not to cry again she phoned the number.

Moment later someone answered, a man voice. But not the Doctors. In fact the complete opposite. This was was tired and his voice lacked enthusiasm. "Hello, Stormcage Containment Facility. Who's calling?"

"Stormcage? I-I called the TARDIS." Amy was baffled.

"The TARDIS? What is that?" the man questioned.

River in the cell opposite was flicking through her diary. The word 'TARDIS' grabbed her attention immediately. She sprung to her feet and grabbed the bars of the prison cell and shook them. "Give it to me, I'm entitled to phone calls." the worker walked over to her cell and handed the phone to her. She started talking.

"Doctor?" River's voice.

"River. Thank god." a feel of relief drowned through her.

"Mother! Why are you calling?"

"I didn't, I called the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is smart, it reroutes the call when the TARDIS is hard to reach."

Amy took a deep breath, "River, I need your help." her voice cracked, tears rolled, sobs started.

"Amy, are you alright? You sound upset." River took a shaky seat on her prison bed.

Amy took a deep breath, forcing herself to say it all again, all in one go. She explained the whole situation.

* * *

"Oh mother, don't worry. I will find Rory and the Doctor, they will help you. I promise."

_I promise. _Strong words.

Footsteps approached up the corridor. Their feet heavy, hitting the floor in beats. Amy's heart raised dramatically and the footsteps stopped right outside of her door. Still lying under her bed, she moved closer to the corner and grabbed her legs. Her knees up against her chest.

She sobbed harder and she pleaded for help. "oh my god, River they are outside my d-door. T-they are coming f-for me. River they are going to hurt me. Please, p-pl-please help. Oh my god river, please."

The phone disconnected.

The door slammed wide open.


	5. Mobiles & Hostages

**Thanks again for the reviews! You don't know how much they make me smile! I love hearing you views on this =D xxx**

* * *

She didn't want them to be real, she wanted to believe they weren't real. But there they are, in her hotel room, in white masks with little detail. Black lines for eyes, a large black smile and eyebrows pointing downwards; setting their evil expression on their face. They found her with her head dug deep into her knees and her arms wrapped around them. She hid her face, somehow wishing that would make her invisible when they peeked through their masks under the bed. She didn't look in their eyes which where visible through the mask, she couldn't face them, she was just too frightened to. With her heart leaping up into her throat, her breathing shaky. She was dragged from under the bed by her now dry but knotted hair. She kicked and fought as they pulled her down the corridors towards the lift. She wriggled in their grasp and screamed for them to let her go, but this only resulted in taking a startling strike to her temple.

Her eyes burst with fresh tears. She tried not to cry more, she wanted to stay as strong as she could so she could show to the men that they where not scaring her. But that was a lie, she felt petrified. She cried like a new born baby.

* * *

They took her down to the bottom floor of the hotel. She was greeted by a sincere apology from a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. They saw the CCTV- saw you check in but didn't see you leave at the alarm. They forced me to tell where you where." Amy looked over. It was Lynda, collapsed on the floor. She had cuts and bruises spread across her face and neck. That's when she knew, that's when Amy knew. That these guys actually meant business, they are capable of anything. Heartless. Amy didn't reply back, she just did her best forgiving nod and forced on a smile.

Amy's head spun, she had a huge headache and was sure her head was starting to swell from where she was hit. She collapsed in the man's arms to a heap on the floor. Loosed from the men's grip, she was firmly told not to move. She looked around, squinting her eyes as her head ached more and more.

Her and Lynda was not alone, five other hostages stared at her. Two of them young men, both sitting together. They must be friends. Two of them where middle aged women, both sitting separately. The only person left was sitting in the corner, scared, alone and silently crying. She was a young female. A child. With no mother or father with her.

Bearing her headache Amy slid over a few metres to her.

Amy tried to be brave and comforting. "Hey, hey don't cry. It will be alright," Amy put an arm around her, "What's your name?"

"Jessica, I am 5 and three quarters." her head hung low, she didn't want to look at Amy. Her voice was quiet and shuddering.

"No way! My middle name is Jessica! I'm Amy. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure they wont hurt you here."

"Okay." she squeaked.

"Hey," she nudged her on the shoulder. "Snap!"

This grabbed her attention, she looked up at Amy, her eyes red and filled with tears. "What?"

"Your hair! Same colour as mine." she smiled and she smiled back.

Jess grabbed her hair by a few strands and put it up to Amy's. "Snap."

"Where's your mum? You can't be here alone."

"I was sleeping and my mummy carried me outside. I woke up and I thought there was a fire and I wanted my teddy. Mummy said she couldn't get it so I ran inside and I got it but I couldn't get out." She pulled out a teddy bear. It was brown and had a black bead eye missing.

"Well don't you worry. You will right be back with her soon." Amy squeezed her tight. She then looked at the other people, they were staring at them both, not saying or doing anything just staring.

The men also noticed Amy had moved to Jess, but didn't bother to break them apart.

* * *

Minutes later noises where heard. Sirens and heavy feet. There was chatter and the sound of camera clicks. More police arrived and reporters recorded outside.

The men in masks heard and all looked at each other. They nodded.

Pulling out their guns the men individually pointed it at everyone. One walked to the middle and yelled, "Give us your phones. Empty your pockets."

Amy's heart stopped. She had her phone in her pocket, it wasn't on silent. He could call any minute, but she had to keep her phone on her. The man pointed his gun about a metre from Amy's forehead. Amy shook her head. She couldn't give her phone up.

Right at that second a loud scream was heard from outside. A scream of a name. "Jess! Jessica, are you in there?" the dimmed black glass was banged multiple of times.

Jess heard and she got up and started to run to the glass. "Mummy!" she yelled.

A click of the gun went as it was loaded. "Fire!" one of the men ordered to the one aiming.

"No!" Amy quickly got to her feet. Her head spun and she swayed as she ran over to him. She knocked the gun out of aim and it fired up the wall. "You can't hurt her, she's just a child."

"You do not touch or come near us do you understand." The man said to Amy, his masked face up against her. Amy reluctantly nodded. Only to receive a massive blow to her stomach with the tip of the gun. Amy was left in a heap on the floor, in excrushiating pain. She gripped her stomach as she cried out. The little girl was carried from the window, told to keep it quiet and roughly dropped back near Amy.

Everyone else in the room did not say or do anything still. They showed no compassion towards Amy, they just wanted to keep put of trouble. Amy couldn't understand why they were not doing anything, why they aren't standing up for themselves. But then again, they could be too frightened to. Still, she had no idea what went on when she was hiding upstairs.

* * *

"Read your texts and listen to your voice mails." Rivers voice was loud and clear down the phone. "I'll get the Doctor, we will get help, we'll find her, I promise." The phone disconnected.

Rory was baffled. River called, and the mention during the short call of the man whom they travelled with and not spoke to for ages.

_Her Her Her._

Who does this mean?

_Find her ?_

Where has she gone?

_Get help ?_

What's gone wrong?

He picked up his phone. Dialled voice mail.

* * *

Boom. A huge pain reached his heart. What has he just heard? What has he done to her?

He shouldn't of forced her out, he shouldn't of argued. It's his fault, it is all his fault. Rory stood, his fingers pulling on his hair as hard as he could. Amy was taken hostage, Amy was in danger, anything could happen.

He thought back to what The Doctor said

_She'll be safer now, no point in a dead hostage._

He tried to believe those words but the guilt took over. There may be no point in a dead hostage, but that does not stop them from hurting her.

He dialled Amy's number.

* * *

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

No, no, no, this cannot be happening. Amy phone rung at it's highest volume. Lying on the floor, curled up in a ball she let out a gasp. Her hand moved to the pocket with the phone in, she press down hard, trying to block out the sound. but to was no use, they heard it, loud and clear. Knowing something was going to happen she closed her eyes tightly and began to sob.

Footsteps slowly walked towards her and then stopped. The boots centimetres from Amy's face. The man crouched down.

"You, miss...are in deep, deep trouble." he moved her hair out the way of her face with the edge of the gun. "Why don't you come with us?"

Her heart almost stopped.


	6. I'm Married

**This chapters is quite long. It's about 2000 words, so enjoy! **

**Warnings in story description apply. Stop reading if not your thing.**

* * *

"Look, I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I'll turn it off. In fact have it." Amy bravely said. She held out her phone.

She was taken, roughly handled by one of the men into a separate room. It was a dining room, a VIP room with red carpet and white fancy wallpaper, all the tables were pushed to the back of the room and a wide empty space lay innocently in the middle.

There was only two people in the room. One man in a mask and Amy. The man was told by another what to do, but Amy was too lost in the shock to process what was said.

She held out her phone, and shook it when the man in front of her didn't retrieve it.

Amy couldn't show her weakness, she was petrified but refused to show it. So she confidently tried to be calm and friendly to the one man and maybe she wont be in as much trouble.

The man still stood there, not even lifting a finger. He just stared at Amy, like he was waiting for something.

Amy was getting more and more freaked out by the second. Her head ache still drummed in her head, her stomach ached badly. She felt dizzy, she needed to sit down.

"Look, I don't know what you are doing okay but you are freaking me out. I feel faint okay, my stomach kills I just need to sit. I'm sorry about this. Just have my phone."

Finally the man spoke in a solemn mood. "I don't care about any of that."

"Then who are you? What do you want?"

"Alright, I'll tell you who we are. We are the eleven masked men, all escaped convicts- on the run. We are all going to go back so we might as well have some fun," he slowly walked around the room, he ran his fore finger across the surface of the tables pushed to the side. His voice sounding quite intimidating and emphasizing certain words. "You could call us mental psychopaths- perhaps that's what we are. But we rule you, we rule everyone kept here and we can do all we like before we go." his sinister voice started to freak Amy out

Amy's breathing started to increase. "W-why are you telling me this?"

Facing away from Amy he sharply turned his head to face her. "Because this leads to what I am going to do." He tilted his head at an angle.

Her heartbeat increased. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Amy, do you know why I was convicted. Do you know what crime I committed? eh?" he turned his body fully and took a step towards her. Amy didn't answer.

"A...rapist." he laughed under his mask.

_Rapist_.

No, he didn't say that, she didn't hear that. That apprehensive comment was not mentioned.

He pranced, like an animal at Amy. Grabbed her by her collar and pushed her hard to the floor.

She landed roughly, slamming her head off the red floor. Her headache got worse, she couldn't think of anything but this monster here in front of her. A horrible feeling crawled through her bones, this couldn't happen. He leant over her like a tiger catching his prey.

"No, no please. I'm married." she pleaded.

He leant back.

"Oh! You are married! Happily married! Okay so tell me. Why are you here alone eh? Why isn't he here?"

Oh my god. He was right. She had forgot about the argument about how he told her leave. He didn't answer any of her calls, or texts. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he hated her, maybe he wanted a divorce, maybe he didn't want to see her again.

Maybe she deserved this.

That's it. That was the truth. Amy couldn't handle it any more. She broke down. Her face creased up, a waterfall poured from her eyes. She is nothing any more, no one likes her, or needs her. She felt empty, incomplete. All the bad things she had done, maybe this was pay back. She had deserved this.

* * *

Just at this moment her phone rung; again.

The man immediately prowled into her pocket and brought out the phone. He stared at the callers name.

_Rory x_

"So this is your husband. Eh? Judging by the heart and kiss by his name. Let's answer shall we and don't you dare speak a word. You understand?"

Amy slowly nodded as he put the call on speaker phone.

Rory's voice sounded alarmed and upset. "Amy? Amy are you there? I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. I need to know you are okay"

A thin sheet of relief covered Amy. Hearing his voice was soothing enough but knowing he wasn't mad at her, that he wanted to talk to her was even better. She needed to talk to him.

"Oh! So you are the husband then? Don't worry, your wife is with me and well...for the moment." the masked man let out a chuckle.

"Fo-for the moment?" Rory replied anxiously. His voice slowed and started to become shaky.

"Yes...that's right-"

His voice was cut off from a despairing beg from Amy. "Rory, Rory, pl-please help me," Amy sobbed. "He's hurting me, Rory, please. Get hel-"

_Scream._

Amy was back handed across her face. Struck right at the swelling at her temple. Amy had forgot about it, her painful headache took it over. She immediately placed her hand carefully to cover her eyes. She groaned.

"Amy? Amy? Are you okay? What's happened? Who's with you?" Rory's dolorous tone became more and more questioning.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but a finger was placed over her mouth to stop her. The man chuckled and Rory replied.

"Look, you monster, who ever you are what whatever you are doing just stop. She doesn't deserve this."

"I wont stop while I'm having fun. Your vulnerable wife is about to loose her dignity. Kiss, kiss...Rory."

"No." Amy and Rory spoke at the same time. They both knew what was going to happen.

* * *

The masked man stared up and down at her clothes. She was wearing a black and grey plaid shirt with a denim skirt and black tights. Her black boots finished her outfit off by reaching halfway towards her knees. He started on her boots, she kicked the air violently as he attempted to unzip them. He pulled them off and threw the across the room. He moved up and sat just below her abdomen. He started at her shirt. Pinning her down by kneeling on her hands, he unbuttoned it one by one and left it open, exposing her bra. He stroked her, starting at her knotted hair. He ran his fingers through it a couple times and touched her forehead. He lightly pressed over the bulge on her face causing Amy to wince. Her chest moved drastically as her ragged breaths became more rapid. He moved to her neck, rubbing each side with one hand. Moving past her shoulders he pushed his hands underneath her red bra. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to get her hands free from under him.

After a while he slowly ran his fingers on her delicate pale skin. He felt her hourglass shape shift as Amy jolted at his touch. She shuddered as she felt him getting lower and lower. He reached her skirt. Rubbing the material then a sudden yank.

Her skirt pulled down and removed. Suddenly his hands came to her tights, he pulled them, stretched them, and with huge force, he hauled them and they tore in two in a matter of seconds. He tugged the rest till her legs where as bare a bone.

That's when Amy lost it, she started to freak out, she did all she could. She kicked the air and tried; with all of her might, to draw her hands from underneath his knees.

"No-no, please. I'm begging you. Stop, don't, j-just let me go." she pleaded and prayed.

"Oh..they are so much better when they struggle." he snarled and laughed. Immediately grabbing her underpants and tore them off.

He raised himself up and stood. Then undid his white robes. Amy took this chance and got to her knees. She attempted to drag herself to the other side of the room to hide underneath the tables. He grabbed her right ankle and pulled it back. Turned her onto her back and grabbed thighs.

He roughly entered her. The incommodious discomfort striking her immediately. Amy felt horrid, unready, nothing could brace herself for this. The feel of something horrific inside of her was just petrifying. Her breathing increased, each sharp gasp cutting off with a painful moan. The deep thrusts increased in number, the friction causing agony impulses electrifying through her body. Her stomach ache turned to agonising cramps like multiple knives are cutting her insides. Her headache worsened, the dizziness threatening to overcome her and knock her out. This was her worst fear. Through she hated facing this conscious, God knows what he could do to her if she was unconscious. But what can be worse than this?

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. It's Rory, imagine it's Rory. But no thought could overcome the excruciating pain she was endearing.

She had no energy left but knew that she had to help herself. She pushed past her achy muscles and stomach pain and tried to push her arms upwards to lift him off. He was too powering and she couldn't escape. She just had to try to blind her conscience to the end, push past the anguish and bow it bravely. She lay there and took it.

She opened her eyes and stared into his beastly eyes. They where so evil yet so joyful at the same time. She saw the incompetence and dominance that drew from his soul. The glare mirrored her face. She saw her half closed left eye and above a huge red swell. The colour of her face almost matched it. As she stared she remembered back to Rory, how he stared into hers when they argued. She couldn't say a word, she couldn't do anything. He was too powering. Her glassy eyes leaked with cold tears, contrasting her red hot face. He stared back into hers. He saw a beg, a plead, a broken hope for desperate mercy. Amy's mind was screaming, her body too. She wanted this to ordeal to end, the pain to stop. She wanted to see Rory. But she knew, she just knew, she couldn't see him, and won't do for a while yet.

_Help. Help me._

* * *

**o.O Thanks for reading, but what's going to happen next?**

**I haven't read this through so I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Please review!**

**Updating soon! x**


	7. Pains & Grudges

It had gone on for a further 10 minutes before he finally left. In that time Amy was helpless, terrified. Her words choked in her throat her breathing was frantic. She couldn't gulp enough oxygen into her body to attempt to calm her down. She withdrew what was left of her courage and screamed. Screamed as loud as she could, as reckless as she could, as high as she could, as desperate as she could. She needed help she didn't care who came, just someone who could stop this ordeal and let her see her husband. She screamed till she had no air in her lungs, till her headache worsened and till her throat turned dry. She then heard muffled voices, distressing calls of people freaking out, getting more feared. They new exactly what is happening to her. Amy spotted though her blurry eyes her phone on the floor as few paces from her. She stretched out her arm to try and reach it. Maybe she could call Rory...or...the police...or-

No use. The masked man knocked the phone and it slid away and hit the wall. To far to reach...

* * *

Five minutes had passed since he withdrew and left and Amy hadn't moved. She lay on the red carpet, in the middle of the room, in a cradle position. Her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Sobbing silently, she buried her face in her knees and rocked back and fourth. She couldn't think about anything else just this horrific monster that came upon her.

The Doctor dropped her off with Rory to 'save her' from the dangers of the universe. But out of all the terrifying creatures she had battled travelling aboard the TARDIS, who'd have thought the most beastly lived upon Earth's soil. The Doctor made her loose faith in him to save her, now she is loosing all hope in ever getting free from this hell hole. But loosing faith last time saved her, so maybe it will this time?

This isn't the first time the masked man had raped anyone. That was what he was imprisoned for. Amy felt so sorry for the girls he had previously targeted. She tried to imagine what they must have gone through. How scared they were. How long it took to recover.

* * *

Rory called, then called again. Once more, twice more. No answer_. Nothing. _Voice mail. He dropped his phone. Dropped his arms to his lap. Tightly gripped his hands together. Sunk back into the sofa. Closed his eyes. He locked the world away. Tried to block his feelings, his thoughts, his intentions. He saw_ black, darkness almost smoke. _Yes smoke._ Black hazy smoke. From the core it started to clear and an image formed in the middle. A vulnerable flame haired girl lying on the floor.__ Beaten black and blue._ Not conscious. Unresponsive. Lying in a pool of crimson blood. Rory started to scream, to yell at this image plaguing his mind. He panicked, the sick thoughts taking over. _Could this be real? Is that what has happened? _In his image he called Amy's name. _Wake up. Amy wake up. I am here now. Amy you're safe with me. Open your eyes Amy. I'm here to help you. Amy? No, no, Amy? _No answer he screamed again. This could be happening.

His eyes shot open. He gasped. His hot face dripping with sweat and tears. He couldn't move. He sat dead still on the sofa. Sobbing into the air.

_Knock. Knock-y Knock Knock._

The door went. There's only one person who knocks like that. Carol from next door. The annoying, moaning, fifty three year old neighbour who lived a couple doors down. Amy and Rory both hate her. Amy argues with her mostly and they are both pretty convinced that she enjoys annoying them and she comes round for the fun of it. She knocks again. She never leaves is there is no answer. She knows at least one of them is usually in. She knocks a third time before staring through the living room window. She always does that. She's always nosy. Anything to annoy them. She spots Rory in the centre of the sofa. Her smile disappears. As she pears through Rory turns his head. He looks directly into her eyes. She sees he is massively upset his arms hugging himself, his eyes streaming with tears that can't stop rolling. She retracts her stare through the window and steps back. She walks away backwards. She leaves knowing something is massively up but knowing she didn't need to know. I don't think she'll bother in a while.

Rory was so glad she left. He didn't want anyone. He wanted and needed to be alone. All he wanted was Amy. Amy who was safe and healthy by her side.

_Please come home Amy. I need you._

* * *

**It's short but more coming soon! x**


	8. Admit Torture

_24th of November. 10:09am._

_Day Two._

Left alone. For the rest of the day and the whole night.

She didn't move. She didn't sleep till dawn broke. Then she hauled herself up and crawled to the corner of the room under a table. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't stop her constant shaking. She couldn't blank the horrific memories daunting her mind. A click of the door and it's pushed wide open. Someone is pushed inside. Amy sinks even further back into the wall. She gasps, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath. Trying to make herself invisible. Someone stumbles in. Their eyes slowing travelling across the room. Noticing boots, one lying on its side and another upside down. Their eyes pulling to tights. Black tights, ripped and tore to pieces. There is no way they could be worn again. The person saw a small denim skirt threw next to the tights and frilly underwear. Their ears curled at the sound of sobs, a weak frightened cry, like a petrified child. The weep sounded familiar.

"A-Amy?" the voice, alarmed. A woman. Lynda. She slowly walked in and followed the cry. She crouched and spotted her hiding under the table. She only had a shirt on and that was unbuttoned. Amy faced the wall. She didn't want to see anybody. She wanted to be alone. Alone to sob, to weep about how bad things turned out to be. Lynda was going to ask what had happened, but the clothes on the floor and the half naked distraught Amy made it pretty self explanatory. "Amy, it's going to be okay. They've gone, just turn to face me. Come on." She placed her hands on her shoulders and gently twisted her to face her. Amy face turned towards her. Her head ducked low, her hair tangled and messy. Her breaths gasped and panicked. Tears that rolled unstoppable. Lynda cupped her face in her hands and lifted her face to hers. Amy winced in pain as her swell from her temple is pressed. "Hey, they aren't going to hurt you any more. We both know what they are capable of and what they have done is horrific. But what else can they do to you? They sent me in to get you. You can't stay in here for the rest of your life."

Amy shook her head. She can't go out there, they can't expect her to after what happened yesterday. Everyone will stare at her, everyone will know. She can't handle that. "Come on Amy, hey? Let's get you dressed." Lynda crawled a few paces across the room and grabbed her clothes. "Your tights are too torn, you'll have to do with just the...urm...skirt." Lynda stared at the skirt, feeling how short it is. She then grabbed the rest of the clothes including her undies and boots and put them in a heap. "You better get changed."

Lynda turned her back, there was no point as she already seen her bottomless but she turned anyway. It was like the cuts and bruises she had gave her a change of heart. She wasn't comforting to Amy, not at all. She was forced in here to get Amy out, and that's what she will do.

Amy quickly buttoned up her shirt, her fingers slipping at the buttons. She tried to stop her shaking, her vast breathing as she dressed in her undies and skirt. She finally zipped up her boots before crawling to opposite side of the room to grab her phone. She violently tapped the screen and pressed a few buttons. No response. Blank, black. The battery dead. _Dead. _Her heart sinks deep, deep till it's covered in darkness. Her mouth drops, curses swear in her mind. No way to call. Nothing to do to help. _Helpless._

* * *

Amy takes a step. Then another. Then a third. Instantly people glance over at her they stare at her face, her convulsing body, her bare legs. Amy feels uneasy, after everything, it's hard to face anyone.

"Oh, here she is! Amelia Pond! Come join us! Don't be scared!" one of the masked men joked, so casually. He walked up to her, stroked her face, brushing over her temple. Amy shook even more, her head throbbed but she stayed completely still, not daring to say a word, too scared too. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the middle of the room. Amy stumbled but stood where she was supposed to. Ten of the men each went up to one of the hostages, standing directly behind each of them, like if they dared to move, they can hurt them. The remaining man walked up and stood a few paces from Amy and started to slowly and casually walk around her. With his gloved hands gripped behind his back he said,

"Well, it seems to me," the man started to speak, enterprising certain words and leaning into Amy as he says them. Amy followed him with her eyes, standing completely stiff, her eyes still filled with tears, her headache burning hot in her mind, "That _some _people, are not behaving as we expect. And with this..._ misbehaving, _comes consequences...and no one knows consequences like _Mrs Amelia Pond,"_ he stopped, cracked his head sharp to look at Amy. He takes a step behind her and slams his hands hard on her shoulders. He then creepily leans his masked face in from behind her to almost brush her cheek. "Well, Amelia, why don't you tell us all what happened to you!?"

Amy couldn't answer.

"Tell us Amelia, go on. Surprise us all!" the man moved in front of her. Stared into her eyes. Amy couldn't meet his. Fear ripped though her body as more tears shed down her face. Amy couldn't answer. Her heart clenched into a tight ball. Her mouth open wide to try to slow her breathing.

"Tell us. Tell us all." He grabbed her by her chin and shook her head. Immediately Amy closed her eyes shut-tight. Her face wincing as her hair was stroked to the roughest touch. "Tell us. AMELIA."

Her breaths came quick and sharp, her chest heaving in multiple motions. Her hands trembling, "I...I," deep breath. "R...R..." chills ran down her spine. Her bare legs unable to stay still. She couldn't let anyone stare at them, or anywhere her at all. She could clearly be read of what happened. Her face, the tears, the rapid breathing and shakes that increase when someone comes nearby. But that blur of horror, couldn't be revealed, remembered, relived.

They scream at her inconsiderately, until she is almost screaming herself. Each word making her jump letting out a squeal like she's in intolerable pain. Their body language relaxed and joking, like they are enjoying seeing another cry.

Shuddering in her boots she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block everyone out. Her legs caved in and she fell to a distraught heap on the floor. She clutched her arms across her bare legs and forced her head to stay up. One fresh chilling tear crept from her saddened eyes.

"R-R...Ra..Rape."

_Rape._


	9. Freedom Is A Mile Away

_Day Three._

_25th November 2012_

_14:40pm_

Amy still couldn't understand why the men are here, surely it couldn't be just 'for fun'. It's sickening to think that they do this just for the thrills. The masked men finally gave everyone the chance to eat. Amy's stomach screamed for food and her throat raw with dehydration. She had been given water to drink, but not enough to sooth parched throat. Still, any is better than nothing. The doors to the morning restaurant is opened and everyone quickly ran inside. They scoffed at the cold toast, cereals, fruit and cold English breakfasts. Left overs from the breakfast buffet from previous days. They drenched down juice and water within the 10 minutes that they were given. Everyone did this, except for Amy. She pushed her hunger and thirst to one side and sat in the main room curled in the corner. She couldn't talk to many people and she hated being looked at. She was scared to move. Each time any of the masked men comes a few paces from her, she freezes. Her heart bounces inside her chest, tears threaten to rise and fall and her breathing grasps in her dry throat. Everyone new what had happened, and they were either sympathetic or disgusted. Amy didn't want to know their views.

After 10 minutes everyone returned, including Jessica, the young and scared ginger girl who sat with Amy. She returned with a huge jug of orange juice and a few pieces of toast. She set the jug down and handed the toast to Amy.

"You have to eat. I've saved you some." Jess demanded. She shook took Amy's hand and shoved the toast in them. "My dad tells me I have to eat everything on my plate otherwise I won't be strong. So you have to eat these."

Jess is the only one she can talk to. She is only a young girl, she doesn't understand what has happened to her so Amy attempts to put a brave face on for her. Whenever Jess is near her she feels calmer. She reminds Amy so much of her younger self. She feels like she isn't alone, like she has someone she knows with her and that's what she needs right now.

Amy sighed. "Your dad is right." she took a bite, the cold taste of toast hit her mouth immediately. It tasted horrible and cold. The poorly spread Nutella made up for it though. She forced it down then started at the second piece. The other hostages and some of the masked men stared at her. Amy tried to ignore them but it didn't work. Her hands started to shake as she crumbled into a wall and tried to hide herself. After eating the toast she then grabbed the jug and drank quick. Gulped like she couldn't get enough, like she had only just discovered what thirst is. The feel of the cold juice cooled her nerves. Fully quenched, she placed down the jug and shakily wiped her mouth with her sleeve. A small feeling of relief fell over her, she felt a little more comforted.

* * *

All day there has been sounds of reporters and police outside. A few blurred words can be heard from outside for news reports. The rest are camera clicks and the public muttering outside. Amy hoped Rory was out there, and somehow can talk to her. She needed him, to feel him, to cuddle him, she had never needed him so much before.

* * *

Rory had been outside since early morning. He had spoke to more than ten policemen and heard about five news reports already but he was in no mental state to give up and go home. He wanted his wife back, he loved her to pieces. He is so upset with himself for forcing her out of the house but angry with the men who are keeping her inside and doing god knows what. He sat on the grass outside of the hotel with his head low in despair. A woman sat with him, a working mum with her husband by her side. Mrs Reins. She told Rory about her little girl who was trapped inside. _Jessica. _Rory and her both cried when talking about their precious ones inside. But talking made them both feel calmer. Letting it out is so much better. Rory forced himself to his feet and dragged in legs over to a near by police officer.

"Mr Williams we are sorry but we are doing all we can in this situation." The male officer said, rolling his eyes when he noticed Rory walking over...again.

"But what exactly are you doing?" Rory cried to him.

"We have told you all we can at the moment. They are armed escaped convicts. We know what they are capable of. If any officer breaks their way in their they will fire. We cannot risk that. It will put everyone inside in danger. We have told you more than we can. If you could please, go home and get some rest." The officer ordered as he left to join the others.

Rory went and sat back down in a heap. He cannot leave, he has to be here. For him, for Amy. He followed the officers with his eyes. They all circled the entrance holding guns and plastic bulletproof shields. One main officer stood in the middle, he held a megaphone. Remaining officers outside of the circle made sure everyone was quiet and told reporters to keep their distance. They ignored of course. The officer began to speak.

"This is the Police. We would like to speak with the man in charge. I repeat. This is the Police. We would like to talk to the person in charge of this." The officer spoke loud and clear.

* * *

Amy's ears pricked. The masked men got to their feet and quickly drew their machine guns. The main masked man walked up to the entrance door with four armed men by his side. He began to speak through the black glass. The remaining men drew their guns and aimed at the hostages. One a few paces from Amy. Her body becoming on edge, her heart started to pound.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he replied bitterly back to him.

"We would like you to stand down and to release the hostages."

"And why would I do that?" he screamed. Wistfully. Amy's palms started to sweat. Her body started to shake.

"You know what you are doing is wrong. Release the hostages and we will go from there."

The masked man sharply turned his head. Scanned each and everyone of the hostages from head to foot and stared right into Amy's eyes. Amy wriggled, her knees curling up to her chest tightly. Tears rolled from her eyes as she tightly gripped Jessica close to her body. She couldn't talk but the man knew from her look she was begging, on behalf of all these hostages to be released.

"No." he sharply turned his head back to face the black glass. Amy's heart shattered.

"You are a group of escaped felons. You have committed sickening crimes. Do you not think that this is enough? You could do things in here that you will regret for the rest of your lives. Let them go, please." the Officer begged.

"Why would I let them go...when I am having," the masked man paused, took and step back and laughed. His hand flew in the air as he spun of the spot. "while I am having so much fun," he strolled back to the glass. "When we do finish. We are going out with a bang!"

"What do you mean, going out with a bang?" he questioned. Suddenly becoming concerned at the last comment.

"Oh," he chuckled. "It is exactly what you are thinking."

_Let there be fire._

* * *

**More very soon! Thanks so much for your reviews, alerts and favourites! Without those, this story would not have continued please share your thoughts. It makes me so happy to hear from you! THANKS! CBx_  
_**


	10. It Comes At A Price

**Whoa****, so so sorry it's been so long, I don't really know what happened, and I don't have an excuse! I've just been slowly adding to this and the next chapter over the past weeks and it's finally done! Thanks for being so patient! But anyway, new chapter...WHOOO! Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Four

26th of November 2012

13:43pm

Yesterday was when the Police lost it and became worried. They were stuck for ideas. They attempted to talk round the man in charge but it failed. Whatever the police said, they responded with laughter and gave some cocky reply. The police threatened to burst in and attack the men. Of course they wouldn't because if they did the hostages would be in terrible danger of being gunned down. The police were helpless and the men over powering. They can do whatever they please.

All of today Amy or the men haven't heard a word of them. Amy assumes that they are trying to make a plan. Hopes they are anyway. She has no one to contact. No mobile, nothing. River said she'll contact The Doctor. She promised. But how long has Amy had to wait for The Doctor before? This time, it'll be too late. He is already too late.

Today the dining room was opened and everyone flooded inside. They found their way to into the back kitchens and the storage cupboards. They scoffed down bread and butter and took the drinks back with them that they'd discovered. Jessica, again brought some food back to Amy who was tired and weak.

The hostages have been left alone for most of the day. But of course, no one would even dare to move. The men have been in a darkened room in the back. Muffled voices can be heard; none that can be understood. They have been talking for the past hour about something unknown.

In this time Amy was thinking. Trying to trace back into her memory of the structure of the hotel. Trying to think of any unlocked hotel rooms with clear windows that will face the crowd of people outside. Most windows are dimmed out and cannot be viewed from the outside, only those in can see out.

Her thoughts soon over taken by her unbelievable tiredness. Her eyes drooped and her body dropped, she clutched onto Jessica who clutched onto her teddy. She rested herself on Amy's side. Amy hadn't slept much since this ordeal started, the only time she did was when she was so tired that she just drifted away for a few moments. She couldn't sleep, she mustn't. She didn't know where she would wake up, what they could do to her, or even if she would wake up in the first place. She shuddered at this thought.

Her dreams almost kill her. They are so sweet, but so haunting. She wakes with a startle after each one. She tries not to remember them, but they are so clear in her mind. Don't think, don't remember, _don't remember._

_She awakes, in the peaceful garden of Two Steams. She skips and jumps like a over excited child around bright fruited bushes and hedges. She then looks up in utter awe of the beautiful but oddly shaped trees. Before reaching out and touching the pink flowers, taking a large intake of breath at the sweet smell of the environment. She is barefoot, bare legged and wore a loose white dress- almost child like- as she pondered upon the picturesque gardens. The soft grass curled around her feet, cushioning her bare feet like feathers with every light step. Though she had no company she was happy and free of all the hatred in the world. No one to bother her and no one to bring evil to her. Suddenly...the sun smokes and the air turns thick. Darkness crawls upon the innocent garden. Like fog- the black slowly grows and the sunlight disappears in front of her eyes. The trees and plants die and curl up into the ground. She turns to run, thrashes out at the sharp plants tearing her pale flesh. The ground flooded with black vines that caught in her feet. They twist and tie and drag her to the ground. She shakes her legs as she's twisted on to her back. She desperately tries to untie the vines trapped around her feet as more curl around. They catch her wrists, pinning her back and trapping her tight to the ground. She calls for desperate help, but there is no one. Just her locked still in the haunting darkness. She screams, she screams, she screams._

She wakes.

How she wished, the dreams would be forgotten.

* * *

14:15pm

"Amy, where is my Mommy?" Jess sat up and leaned away from Amy looking directly into her eyes. Amy looked back, Jessica's eyes droopy and saddened. "If she missed me she would have come back for me now."

Amy sighed, it's hard to get her to understand, she's only young, but she's the only one she can talk to. "I know, it's hard. We all want to leave and go back to our families but we can't."

"Why not?"

"You're too young, we'll be back with them eventually, I'm sure, but not just yet. Trust me, I know it's hard but you have to. I'm trying to think of a way for us to be safe."

* * *

14:28pm

Eleven masked men flood out of the back doors and into the main lobby. They march out in order. Two by two, with the main man leading. With their heads held high, their footsteps lead them to the middle of the room. The leader hold something in his hand left hand, scrunched up.

"Who...wants to go...outside. Who wants to be set free?" asked the main masked man. Everyone looked baffled. He straightened out the item and it sprawled out across the floor. It was white robes. Identical to what they were wearing. No one moved a muscle, no one would dare to. The man put forward his fore finger, it scanned the room a couple times before slowly stopping. Skimming past Amy and Jess but landing at one of the other hostages. One of the middle aged women. Her eyes widened and she sunk back. "You, stand." he demanded.

She hesitantly did as he asked. She slowly stood. She wore a white cardigan with a blue shirt underneath. Wearing no shoes, just skin coloured tights and a skirt, she stood shaking.

"Put these on. Now. The mask too," he threw the robes at her and then stared at her feet, "Where are your shoes?"

She quickly scooped up the clothes. "Er-I er-don't...have any."

"Well you'll just have to find some won't you?" his neck moved in swift movements. Snapping towards Amy. Devil eye, to eye. Her heart started to race. She wished it wouldn't do that, but she was too frightened. He marched over. His footsteps causing heavy beats on the ground. Each beat making Amy shake and her heart beat faster. She edged away from Jess and curled into the corner. Her eyes forced low so not to meet his. He crouched down in front of her and with one white gloved hand, reached her chin and moved her head to face him. Amy closed her eyes shut. Tried to hold back the tears. Tried to focus away the touch of the monster in front of her. Her chest moved in rapid movements as she compulsively breathed through her nose. Her chipped fingernails dug into the thick carpet. His hand moved to stoke her half healed temple. Amy winced.

"Oh! There is no need to be scared," he said sarcastically, "We aren't going to hurt you...much!" the rest of the men chucked along to Amy's apprehensive ways. "Lend us your boots would you?"

Amy batted away his hand and looked at him directly in the eyes visible through is mask, while she undid her boots and shoved it in his chest.

"You do know Miss, that sort of attitude gets people into trouble." he stated while backing away before throwing them at the middle aged woman. He then backed away and set back in the middle of the room.

Suddenly Amy felt even more insecure. Her legs were now as bare as bone. In the past she would have liked this. She would have flirted even with having Rory as a boyfriend, but after the petrifying things she has endured, she feels so scared, so bare, so empty and so vulnerable. She shuddered and then moved to sit on her knees in an attempt to cover them.

The middle aged woman quickly did as what was said and slipped on the robes. She then went ahead to put on the boots. A little big for her her feet but they had to do. The black boots definitely stood out from the white robes. She was walked to the double door entrance with the opaque glass.

Chatter was the only thing that can be heard from outside, there were tons of people crowding around the horror. The police surrounding the entrance with tape and their shields with the reporters and crowd behind.

The door was unlocked within a matter of seconds and she is pushed out. The crowd of roar hushed to an utter silence as the masked figure stumbled out. The police without thought immediately drew out their guns to full aim at the figure. One of the men was also visible, he held out a gun and attempted to stay shielded with the door. He nudged her forward with the tip of his loaded gun.

The crowd on looked, Rory standing to get the best view possible. He watched as the figure hesitantly took a step forward, the another and then a third. Her gloved hands shoot violently and her chest convulsed at a rapid rate.

Rory watched on, in fear and anxiety. Anxious of who when unveiled, the figure will be. But that's when he noticed...the boots.

He took a double take. He felt himself go hot, sweaty even. He knew who those boots belonged to. They are Amy's, he is sure of it. He cracked a tiny smile. Amy's here, out, safe. But it soon wiped away. The sudden realisation of the guns pointing her, they could fire any time. With huge panic he raced, through the crowds, pushing people to the side. He didn't care who he was pushing, Amy is in trouble and Amy needs him. He reached the arms of the police who were blocking his way. He screamed at them, he wasn't sure what he said, it didn't register. In fact he think it came out in a load of noises. He waved his hands and pointed as he screamed again. His vision clouding and his mind spinning with scare.

"Th-that's her, that's my wife!." He yelled, It was no use, they didn't hear him.

One policeman stood forward and fired his hand gun. Rory's heart stopped beating, he was sure of it. He screamed. It shot straight past the woman, thankfully. It was a warning shot. Rory took a gasp of relief. The scared woman dropped to her knees and put her hands on her head. She muttered under the hot mask.

"Don't shoot, I'm not bad, don't shoot...p-please." she yelled it fast, in one breath with sure panic of the danger she could be in. She said it to herself, no one could hear.

Rory begged the officers to see his wife.

"This person is armless." the officers agreed together, they then nodded. Two of the stepped forward. One grabbed both arms of the petrified masked woman curled frozen on the floor and forced her to a stand. The other grabbed the mask. They pulled.

Rory's face dropped. It's a woman, about fifty-ish, with tearful eyes...wearing Amy's boots. Relief covered Rory, his panic disappeared and his heart returned to normal, but that raised more questions that it answered.

The woman was escorted and ducked into a near by police car.

* * *

One of the masked men were watching the whole time, chuckling under his breath as he watched the terrified woman duck to the floor till she was took to the police car. He turned back and scanned the hostages.

Where's Amy?

* * *

**I know I always say this, but the next chapter coming very soon! The next one is one to really look forward to...Spoilers! ;)**


	11. The Glass Barrier

**I've decided to split this chapter up, so when I said the next chapter is one to look forward to, I now mean the one after this...sorry! This is quite a light hearted chapter, a break from all the rest.**

* * *

"Jess come with me." Amy demanded. She kicked her head in the direction she was heading. She edged across the wall of the hotel lobby with her back against it slowly but steadily. Making sure she was making the least noise as possible. The masked men all faced away from the hostages. They all attempted to peek though the open door or squinting though the dimmed glass to watch the woman outside. "Jess come on." she cocked her head again.

"The men said we have to stay here. We cannot move." she replied, crossing her arms tightly.

"Trust me, I have a safer place to go. Just follow me. We can always come back." Okay, that last thing was a lie, but Amy has to talk Jess into the idea.

"Where will we go?" Jess questioned.

"Just follow me. We have to go quick though, before they turn around. But we need to be quiet." Amy held out her hand as she shakily rose to her feet. Jess nodded and took her hand. They quickly tip toed as they crouched low; Amy checking back constantly. They reached the grand staircase and started to climb. Amy's bare feet treading carefully on the wooden staircase. It creaked, sounding more loud now they are trying to keep silent. Jess is clearly trying to copy Amy but failing, her steps loudly causing low roars from the staircase; none that the masked men were aware of. They reached the top, where Amy took one last glance back. Frowning at the hostages innocently looking up to them and making sure the men didn't see them, she slithered out of sight. They ran along the first floor corridor. The soft carpet comforting Amy's bare feet.

* * *

Amy only had hopes left to depend on. She could only wish her plan would work. All she needed was a clear, transparent window to look out of. So she can get somebody's attention so they can be rescued. But she was too upset about her argument with Rory to even think twice about noticing the hotel structure. She's not sure if there even are any windows that aren't dimmed.

They raced along the red carpet corridor. The crimson blood colour of the carpet making her remember the VIP room where she was...she wiped the thought away by shaking her head. She constantly took glances back just to make sure no one is following her, anything could happen if she was caught. Gripping Jess' hand tightly, they reached the side stairs, she pushed open the painted wooden door and started to climb. She gripped tightly on the metal banister as the stone steps cooled her feet. She let Jess on ahead, keeping one hand hard on her back to stop her from tripping but keeping her going despite her breathlessness. Swiftly reaching floor two, she opened the wooden door to reveal another corridor of red carpet.

It was as if the colour was haunting her, the red memories flooding back. Like they wanted Amy to remember, wanted her to be tortured inside. But with Jess here it was okay. Without her, Amy wouldn't be able to handle it. Everybody else knew as clear as crystal what had happened to her but Jess was too young to understand. Amy liked this, she wouldn't judge her. Amy took it up amongst herself to look after Jess, she felt it was her job, even though Jess is mostly looking after her more than she is. Having a small child, so similar to her younger self made her calmer for sure.

They reached a random hotel room that was just further than half way down the corridor. Selecting that room that room was limited, as it's the only one on right side open. They both stumbled in.

* * *

Amy caught her breath as Jess leaped a couple of footsteps. Her breathing was fast and sharp with tiredness of running but her child hood excitement still over took her.

"Can we stay here? Can I sleep on the bed?" she jumped onto a near by bed, stretching her scrawny limbs out as far as possible. "There's food. Can we have it? I'm hungry." she leapt of the bed, smiling deeply and running over to some drawers. On top lay a tray with a kettle, soap and biscuits given by the hotel. To the side were a couple pots of instant noodles, that are made with hot water.

Amy nodded, "We can but not just yet."

The room was a family sized hotel room. It had three beds, two single and one double. The carpet, thank the heavens, was a cream colour, not a haunting red. There were closed curtains stretching across a large window fitting most of the end wall. She ran up. She drew the curtains from left to right. The glass...a dark murky colour. Amy saddened inside, no way to communicate with the outside. Put she had to think of the positives. At least they can see out and Amy has spotted someone.

She slowly sat down to the soft carpet floor. She felt her right hand reach out and touch the glass. A short smile spread across her face as a lump rose in her throat. She looked down, it was Rory. He was tangled in the polices arms, trying to get through the police to the woman in the robes. She saw his face move in a counter of expressions. His eyes filled with anger and concern and his mouth, well you can see he was screaming. She watched, her eyes not leaving him and following his every move. Her heart lifted as she felt herself drift away into a world of her own. She heard child giggles and voices echo in her ears as Jess was calling her. But none of the words registered, it's just her and Rory. Her hand pushed further onto the glass, as if she was trying to reach him. The world turned fuzzy and a tear fell down her cheek, seeing her husband for the first time in days.

The last time she heard him was on the day of the attack. His scared voice, his useless ways, Amy wondered what he would have been thinking now.

He might be missing her, feeling guilty of throwing her out and want her back. That's why he is here. Or he could hate her, is glad of her disappearance and is here only to see her get hurt. No, that can't be right...could it? She couldn't afford to think like that.

Jess jumped and came to join her, she poked her on the shoulder. Amy gasped, instantly bringing Amy back to her world. Amy shook her head and her hand retracted from the window. She reached out her arm and hugged Jess around the waist.

"Come sit down." Amy requested. Jess followed and fell to her feet. She moved and sat in front of Amy, comforting in Amy arms. She stared out of the window. Babbling in her own breaths Amy still tracked Rory with her eyes. He had moved from the crowd commotion and sat on bare grass with his head hung low. Amy cried for him, cried for herself. She had mixed emotions. So happy to see him, but sad she can't be with him and angry she can't talk to him. But she just couldn't help but cry. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and spoke. "Can you spot your mum? You must be missing you terribly."

Jess didn't reply, she was crying too. She leaned closer to the window and let her head rest on the cold glass. Her arms grasped her teddy tight to her chest. A woman, accompanied by a man walked over to Rory, they sat either side of him.

"Is that your mum and dad?" Amy asked, resting a comforting hand on her back. Jess nodded, shyly, before wiping her tears with her sleeve and hiding her face from Amy. "It's okay to cry. I'm way older than you and look at me!" Jess rocked back into cradle position.

"I just want my mummy and daddy back." she wept.

"I know, we all do. It'll be okay in the end I'm sure. But just a little more time yet," she hugged her tightly, "A little more time..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and waiting for these chapters! More asap!**


	12. Flames Of Fury

**And here we go! _Let there be fire! _I have rewrote this a few times 'cause I'm not sure with it, I just hope this lives up to what I hope and expect it to. Your thoughts would really be massively helpful!**

* * *

Day Five

27th of November 2012

10:23am

Amy blissfully awoke, her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight that flooded through the window. She snuggled as the soft duvet comforted her slender frame. Though still wearing her plaid shirt and her mini denim skirt she felt quite comfortable. She effortlessly rolled over in the bed sheets to greet Jess gracefully sleeping next to her. She must have snook in as she was sleeping. She peacefully slid out of the bed and shivered. The cold air curling around her legs and hit her face gravely, stealing all of the warmth she had kept within. She grabbed the a sheet of the near by bad and quickly wrapped it around her. Sluggish, she made her way over to the drawers. She yawned as she tossed the empty noodle pots to one side and picked up a packet of biscuits. Examining them, she made a face. They can wait till she's desperately hungry. Turning to the window something beautiful caught her eye.

Something falling, so peaceful and graceful. Snow.

She exhaled a deep breath as her hand reached to the window. A layer of about an inch frosted the outside, with more topping with each second. It all seemed so magical. The snowflakes clearing her mind and making it wondrous and free. She imagined what it would be like to be outside. The feeling of being free, the cool air of nature. Something she wants, badly.

The amount of people had died down, in fact there were very little foot steps around. Just a few officers and a reporter with a camera pointed at her. No Rory. Amy sighed. She just sat down, wrapped snug in the shawl and stared at the frosted wonderland. Her own dark reflection blocked her view. She stared at it. Her swollen temple had almost healed, their is just a light bruise around the area. The colour of it is unknown because her reflection is in dark colours. She could tell her hair was messy, hadn't been brushed in days and all over she felt insecure, dirty, odd. She hadn't washed in days either, she couldn't even remember how many days this hell hole has gone on for. But the men are not here, and that's all that mattered.

She heard ruffles from behind her as Jess began to wake up. She sat upright in the bed, yawning as she spotted Amy plunked by the window. Amy didn't even face her but just spoke.

"It's cold so grab a sheet, but come look out of the window." Amy still stared. Jess got up and tried to wrap the huge sheet around her, too big for her body. She walked over. She looked.

She gasped, creating a squeal of excitement. "It's snow, it's snow!" she dropped the sheet and jumped up at the window. She giggled as she followed the ice crystals falling gracefully from the foggy clouds to the heavy iced earth. "I've never been in it before!"

"Well if we find our way out soon, you can go jump all you like in it!" Amy didn't like handing out hope that might be false, but she tried to keep her happy while she could.

* * *

13:58pm

Amy and Jess sat in silence for almost an hour. Movement was heard from outside, a pair of foot steps. Amy had doubted whether hiding in here is safer. If they were caught, anything could happen, but she couldn't think of that right now. Jess stood at the window watching the snow fall as Amy crept up to the hotel door for the fifth time. She peered though the peep hole and looked at the result. The only thing visible was the blood red carpet, a couple lit wall lamps and closed doors opposite, no being. Amy had to stay calm, just hoping no one was there.

* * *

16:04pm

The temperature had got warmer since a few hours ago, she's is sure of it. Also an inkling of a smell that was familiar. A smell that Amy's enemy that lived next door stunk like. The smell didn't register. It was an illusion of cigarettes, a hint of smoke. It clicked.

Just then Jess had risen to her feet and leaned closer to the glass of the window and pointed. "What's that Amy? That's not snow."

Amy instantly leaped from the bed and quickly made her way over.

"Oh my god." she gasped, her eyes widened at the sight. Just below, and a little to the left, grey clouds poured simultaneously from smashed windows. Smoke.

"What is it?" Jess questioned.

"We need to get out, now."

* * *

"Right, you are going to have to listen and do what I say. Out there is really dangerous, but I need you to run. To run like you have never ran before, and don't stop. However scared you are, don't stop. Run to the bottom floor- the way we came up here, and out of the hotel entrance. Got it?" she held her hands on Jess' shoulders and gripped them firmly as they leaned against the hotel door. Jess nodded, unsure.

Amy had to do something that terrified her. She had no idea what is out there or if they will have a clear path out safely, but she had to get Jess out.

"By myself?" she shakily replied.

"I'll be behind you, I'll be with you. But you have to keep on running," she moved her right hand up to her heart. In this hand she held her one-eyed teddy. "Your job is to keep him safe and for you to get out safely. Just think of how proud your mum will be when you get out. You can tell her how brave you have been and how you found a friend in here called Amy and you helped her a lot. She will be so happy."

Jess nodded again before saying more confidently, "Okay."

"Ready?" Amy hand moved to the lock, she slowly turned the lock until it clicked. She didn't want to go herself. To be with the men that could be hiding anywhere.

"Ready." Jess replied.

Amy took a beep breath, keeping the disgusting taste of the smoke to one side in her lungs. Her hands moved away from the door lock, trembling considerably.

With a creak, the door opened.

* * *

Jess ran straight ahead, as told. Her skinny legs pushing her small body forward with each step. The smell of smoke increased, it was a light smell but there was no fire on this floor. Amy took her first step out, taking precaution of anybody that could be following them. She started to jog, aiming for the door to the side stairs. Her bare feet making a synchronised beat on the floor. The smell of smoke wasn't bad, it didn't make her cough. She just hoped that it wouldn't get any worse; she start would struggle- yet alone Jess, but the fire had to be somewhere. Looking back to be reassured that Amy was still with her, Jess reached the door. She pushed it with all of her might, though her weak muscles barely moving the heavy door. Amy reached her, taking one last glance at the crimson horror corridor she just ran down.

She pushed the door open. The ginger haired child pushing through and making her way down the first flight of stairs before stopping and staring at Amy stood dead still with her eyes locked on to something above. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened as Amy froze at the presence of one of the masked men staring back at her. It stood, it's white robes covered with black patches of ash. He held a wooden log, lit to a flame which burned brightly near his masked face. He took a step, then another down. Amy backed away as he moved forward. Her heart pounded and her breaths increased. The man stopped in his tracks and snapped his neck up and down. He looked at Amy up, down and back to her delicate face. His eyes tracing her fiery hair, her pale skinned face, then her plaid shirt hiding her figure, her short skirt, her thin bare legs and her painted bare feet. Amy shuddered. Water sprung in her eyes, her hands reaching for anything she could grab as this terrifying monster stared at her.

"J-Jess? Run," Amy ordered, not taking her eyes from him. "Just go!"

She reluctantly started to make her way down the stairs. Each step creating a metal clank which echoed in the dark staircase. Amy waited a few seconds. She had no idea what is going to happen, but she just made a run for it. Leaping down the staircase, missing a few steps and landing roughly. Her feet scraping across the hard metal floor. She did the same for the second set of stairs. She reached the door, instantly spotting Jess again struggling to open the door. She was pushing it using her teddy up against the door so her hand wouldn't touch it, unknown why. Amy placed her hand on the door. The door was hot, burning even. A burning pain shocked through her. She yelped. Her hand instantly retracting. She clenched her hand as she examined her injury, her hand was bright red and stinging immensely.

Fast footsteps we heard from above, getting closer and closer. She had no choice, she had to head into this flamed hell hole. She bared her stabbing hand, holding back her reflexes and pushed it.

What lay ahead was the equivalent to hell.

* * *

Rory finally took the polices advice and went home. He hadn't slept properly, hadn't eaten properly or spoke to many people since coming home. He had mostly been in the living room and slumped in the middle of the sofa, so guilt ridden, he was ready to be consumed up and forgotten out. He had already seen a news report this morning, nothing had changed, he was fed up of seeing the same reporters face with no new information. This hurt him, but it wouldn't stop him from missing a report. With a sigh, his hand reached for the remote and pushed the 'On' button.

He didn't even listen to the report, or even hear a word of it. He saw a live image of smoke. Huge clouds leaking from the window, it took a second for him to realise. That was Manor Hotel. His body filled with uneasy panic. His lips made out a word before he stood to alarm.

"Amy." it came as a tiny whisper. He took a frightful gulp and turned on his heel to leave.

But a very familiar noise stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

The smoke hit her immensely. Her eyes started to water as she and Jess looked on in horror. The corridor was smoke ridden. Side lights on the hotel walls flickered and flashed, lighting up tiny parts of the foggy air. Blazes of fire crackled and roared, blocking parts of passing. The end of the corridor was not visible, either smoke or fire was blocking the way. She looked back for a second, the masked man too close for comfort, she pushed an upset Jess onwards. She followed.

She could hear a painful thud beating in her head as she ran. She took quick glances back, the man hot on her heels, gaining on her. She tried to keep calm but she couldn't. The hidden man behind her could have been her attacker. This thought drowns her, almost chokes her. It brings back the memories, all the fear and all the pain. The dark world of hazy insanity stole the life from her. The thick smoke started to make her cough, the high flames she dodged stole the coolness she had in her body. Each cluster of smoke rose up and gathered along the ceiling, causing the smoke line to get lower and lower.

The man chasing her had no sight of tiredness or weakness. He vanished and reappeared through the heavy smoke. Like a ghost casting in and out of shadows, but the hard footsteps where heard gravely. The

Amy's raw throat screamed for fresh air, her lungs struggled to keep up with her gasping and panting. Her muscles in her thin legs started to tire, but she had to keep going. Have to outrun this monster and escape this choking air.

But that's when she realised an ear tormenting squeal was screaming her name. It was Jess, who was not visible in the fog.

"Amy, Amy?" she screamed, her voice weak and breathless. Small coughs choked into the air, she was in trouble. The air was thick, she couldn't see her, just hear her cries and coughs. She put back her own wheezes and called her name.

"Jess?" she spat. Now Amy had to find Jess and outrun the masked man, the task in itself made her stomach churn. She listened for a response but she only got a few coughs. She had already established that she was somewhere in front of her, she just needed her to edge into sight. Amy's feet hammered onto the hot ground at a fast pace as she choked at the hot air. The side lights started to explode, the glass shattering onto the blood colour carpet, which was just behind Amy.

A small figure edged into sight, lit dimly by the flame. The hair colour matching the blaze. Amy ran a further few metres till she reached her. She was standing weakly and crying. Her body slumped over with exhaustion and coughing considerably. She would be too slow to at least attempt to run, Amy placed her weak hands under her armpit and pushed her incredibly low physical strength aside and scooped her up. Her arms ached as she carried her and it slowed her down a lot but she had to keep moving.

The footsteps behind her came to an even louder tone. The panic of, a undignified creature on their tails, hot fire spreading further each second, the smoke that poisoned their lungs set in and a child who's life is in danger set in. The footsteps even closer, and closer. Her head stammered and her heart filled with the greatest tremor. Jess coughed and spluttered as she rested on her hip, her hands tight around her and facing the man. The footsteps stamped closer, even closer and closer.

Amy, is on the floor. She dropped Jess right near her. She landed right at the top of the grand stair case. Her right foot pulsed badly, stinging. She had stepped on a piece of smoking wood. Time is ticking, she has no time to cry over it, she needs to get out. She climbed to her hands and knees, bearing her injury and pounding head and started to scramble. Jess, after recovering from the fall starts to do the same. Both their visions, blurred and feeling dazed by the smoke, but they knew where to head.

A laugh echoed in her ears, one that seemed awfully recognisable. She stopped and turned, a strong hand reached out and tightly gripped her arm. It came as a shock, the smoke is so thick she couldn't see anything. She yelped, then again at the pain of being pinched at her upper left arm. She was pulled backwards and back to the top of the stairs. Her fear took over, her mind raced and her breathing increased. With two hands placed on her shoulders, she was pushed to the ground, on her back. Landing roughly and near a hot flame. The masked monster stood over her. Oh no, this couldn't have again, could it?

A horrible feeling flashed though her body. The feeling full of fright, horror, pain, sadness, anger, insecurity. She took a deep breath, instantly ending up in a choking cough. The poison in her lungs killed all the air she needed, she was choking under a monster who possessed her self control. All she could see is a dark outline of a figure, the rest she could feel him.

He kneeled and sat on her abdomen, his hands pushing hard on her wrists and pinning them to the ground. Amy face shrivelled up, her eyes watering and further blurring his vision. She let out cries of terror whilst struggling against his grasp as she inhaled this deathly gas. She couldn't let this happen again.

"Amy? Amy?" screamed Jess, she had come to a halt three quarters of the way down the staircase, her voice was still weak and she coughed hard in between speaking. "Wh..where are you Amy? I can hear you."

Amy's ears pricked, she couldn't let Jess see this...whatever this is or what it is going to be; she had to leave. The man moved his hand to cover her mouth but Amy shook it off, moving her head left and right to be able to communicate.

"J-Jess, please you have to run, quickly before you can't run any more. You know where to go. Get out, get help. Just go!" Amy yelled with all of the fresh air she had in her lungs causing her to cough in breathlessness, rage and panic.

"I-I, I can't. I'm scared." Jess revealed.

"I know you are scared, but you have to push past that. You are brave, the bravest." Amy called back. Jess didn't answer, she turned on her heel and started to run. Amy's mouth outlined a few words, words of hope and faith, "Be safe."

A huge line of flames burned at the bottom of the stairs, only about a two metre gap is clear to get though safely. Jess dragged herself- crying and panicking, she wailed aloud. Amy could only hope that she gets out safely, but right now she has horrors of her own to avoid.

Her chest heaved at the poisonous gas infecting her lungs. Her eyes stung tremendously with fresh tears contrasting against the smoke. She attempted to view the prodigious monster above her. The fire had spread hastily near by, dimly lighting up part of the corridor. Amy tried to see the man inches from her face and the mask edged into sight. The mask that haunted her, the oddly drawn facial features giving a blank expression. The mask that made the man anonymous to the crowd. But she soon focused her blurry eyes on the visible eyes of his through the mask. Eyes that are horrifically familiar, filled with heartlessness, and fury. There is only one person with eyes like that...the attacker.

She panicked, thrashing out and screaming in utter panic. He sat tight on her abdomen, tightening his grip on her thrashing arms. He over powered her, pushing her arms back to the floor. She tried to push against it, her face creasing up with effort as she pushed against his grip. She failed, her muscles burned with tiredness and he grabbed hold of her.

This cannot happen again, she had gone through enough, she doesn't deserve this. Her memories returned of the first day she had here, the dignity she lost, the privacy that was stolen. This terror never ends. Her thoughts were soon cut off by a pain at her palms. An enormous amount of weight pressured on her hands, crushing them. He had kneeled on them. She cried out in horrific pain as her thin bones were crushed.

He removed his gloves and tossed them to one side, catching flame. His bare hands then touched her plaid shirt. His hands moving along the material to the top button. His hands skimming across her delicate skin on her neck making her more frightened. He started to undo the buttons.

Amy coughed and freaked out, "P-please stop, n-not again." she choked in the smoky air. Her arms pulled dramatically, trying to get free her restrained arms. This spurred him on. He growled fiercely in response.

Finishing the buttons, he didn't bother to take the shirt off. The smoke was so thick that they couldn't see each other much, so he just needed to feel the flesh. One hand touched her neck, holding it in place. The other on the carpet supporting his weight. The hand on her neck felt sweaty, hot and sticky. It stroked the left side of her neck whilst leaning his body close. A face buried into her neck. The mask a cool temperature. It curled in her neck, like he was trying to kiss it immensely. The pressure squeezing her airways tight, causing her to gasp and forcing herself to intake the poisonous air. She coughed and choked for oxygen. His head retracted and his arms moved to her shoulders then trailed further down. She moaned and breathed rapidly in fear as he roughly touched her. Pinching and scratching her skin. He caught her ribs and stomach. She shook, she cried, she panicked.

Amy couldn't let this happen she needed to get free. Even if the worst comes and she can't find her way out, she would still be away from this monster. So right now that was her job.

Right have to concentrate, to think. Push the pain, fear and distraught to locked rooms in her heart and think. She looked to her left, down the stairs a gap was clear between flames, she could run though and out. The crushing pain at her hands brought back her reality. His knees were on her palms, so she could move her fingers. It was painful but she could move them. She brought up her courage and dug her nails as hard as she could into his knee caps. He immediately yelled out at the sharp pain and instantly lifted his knees off her hands. She took this moment to drag herself away. She pushed her feet against the ground and slid out. She swung her body and went to stand.

She stood, her stinging foot was painful but bearable Her head started to spin, dizziness came and her vision returned fussy. She needed air. Her chest heaved as she started climb down on foot into the fire pit below. She couldn't see far so found it hard to know when each step came. She quickly scrambled down, shaking her head to try and clear her pounding, faint head. She found herself three quarters of the way down and even weaker. Taking a glance back she looked at the man. He stood tall at the top of the stairs with his arms out wide but he wasn't following her.

Suddenly she felt her legs almost disappear, they caved in and she slumped down to her knees. Her body turned lifeless, with no control over her actions. She landed limp on the edge of the steps and painfully tumbled into the cascade of fire below. She uncontrollably bounced off the steps. Hitting her head, scraping her ribs, crushing her feeble bones. She reached the last step, the speed causing her to roll a metre forward, just a couple metres from a tall line of flames quickly spreading.

She had stopped facing away from the stairs and at the flames. Her hair matching fiery colour. Her body turned hot and her drooped eyes burned more than ever. She had to energy to move, not even to crawl. The smoke slowly killing her insides and adding to the pain she was in. She needed Rory, the nurse to help her, or The Doctor, he makes everything right. But if they do not come soon it'll be too late. She weakly sobbed in her lonely world of blaze and mist.

All of a sudden, a sweet familiar sound rang in her ears.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is long. Thanks for reading, more soon! **


	13. Masked

The noise did not register. She recognised it, but she was too dazed and weak for it to click. The world flashed in and out repeatedly around her. One second cool wind soothed her body and fiery hair, the next the hot fire winds returned to torture her once more. Her drooped eyes saw the blazing fire disappear and turn to some sort of wall. The noise became more frequent. It sounded so weak but so hopeful. The hot floor she lay helplessly faded and she found herself lying on a cold floor facing a set of two blue doors. Buzzing noises continued in her ears and the weak noise came again. Footsteps echoed hurriedly towards her as a shaky voice called her name. Amy froze.

She felt numb. Her pain left her, her memories faded, and movement became unavailable. She wasn't sure if she was even breathing. She just lay, almost lifeless on her side with her eyes drooped low and her pupils relaxed. She then hears a metallic buzzing noise just above her body, then some foot steps retreating into the distance.

She slightly felt a hand come to rest on her right rib. The hand felt quite large and manly. Instantly she let out an unwanted whimper, a pain shooting across her rib then quickly disappearing to the numbness again. The hand retracted along with a deep gasp.

"A-Amy?" a shaky voice whispered. From Amy, another whimper followed by a wheezing exhale of breath. "Oh my...A-Amy?" the voice said again, this time more alarming. Another wheeze of breath and a weak but choking cough. "er-urm, oxygen...p-please." the man requested, a hand drawing to cover his mouth.

"On it." replied a feisty lady. Footsteps could be heard as she hurriedly headed off up some stairs.

The man could only see Amy from behind, but he could clearly see that she was in trouble. Her knotted hair lay lifeless across the floor, her body lying in an uncomfortable side position, a tiny skirt exposing skinny but ash blotted legs and bare feet displaying a huge red burn across the sole of one.

Over run by his own thoughts, questions and emotions, he knew he had to help. He was a nurse for heaven's sake. _Rory._

"Amy, can you hear me?" Rory questioned, anxious. A painful moan came as reply. "I'm going to roll you over."

Without consent, Rory put his hands in it's supporting place and carefully rolled her onto her back. His mouth gaped.

Her shirt was unbuttoned open, revealing purple marks on each side of her ribs, scratches grazed across her stomach and chest, a couple very lightly bleeding. Her face is wet with tears, her lip quivering trying to take desperate intakes of air but struggling. Her eyes are flickering immensely, making her vision blurry as well as the water running from her eyes. A light bruise, a tiny size, is visible at her temple and judging by her colour she was as week as ever. The pale colour turned to an even deathly milk and her weight has disappeared, making her look more skinnier than ever.

Rory was shocked, angry, upset. Unsure on how to help. He needs to understand the situation, but he doesn't want to know the extent of what happened. If his worst fears have come true, he has no idea of how he will react. This is wife, the person he wants to love for the rest of his life, so he needs to know what has happened. But Amy is in no fit state to talk right now.

Judging by her injuries, she has been attacked. But that short skirt and bare legs- he definitely remembers Amy wearing tights the day she left...

No, that couldn't have happened. Not ever, could it? A horrible feeling started to churn in his gut. He shook his head, he can't think like that, not until he knows the truth. But seeing Amy like this, weak, injured and vulnerable, can't help but have an effect on him. He felt his hands starting to tremble, his eyes starting to water and a sudden urge to run and hide to try to come to terms with this horror. But he has to help the terrified girl lying helpless in front of him.

River returned, carrying a small canister of oxygen and a mask. She hurried over and handed them to Rory. He carefully lifted her head and stretched the mask to fit. He needed to stabilise her breathing before he can focus on anything else. From this Amy became more calm. He just needed to keep her this way. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. He felt a large tremble convulse from her, emphasizing the core of her fear. He lifted her to rest in his arms to try to kill her scared ways. Stroking her hair and delicate face, giving reassuring words was sure to help.

Amy didn't realise where she was or who was holding her in their arms. But she definitely know it wasn't anyone to be scared of. A familiar touch, a familiar voice, a familiar environment and familiar background sound made her certain she was in a safe place. Her pain has reduced a heap, it was just her bruised ribs causing her the most discomfort, and lying on them had caused her agony.

Overwhelmed by his own distraught, he looked over at a bow tied man standing a few metres from himself and Amy. His face full of guilt and sorrow. His eyes low, watery and bloodshot which stared straight ahead at a wrecked Amy, weeping in Rory's arms. His legs stood stiff carrying haunched shoulders, his arms stuck straight beside his hips with tightly clenched fists. His sonic screwdriver is on the floor, he had dropped it after reading what was displayed on screen. His breaths could be heard fast through his nose and his chest moving rapidly as his rage grew inside of him. How can someone do this to her? How has he failed to protect her? She is his family for goodness sake. He felt his fists draw to grab tight onto his hair, his eyes close and his face screw up. He paced randomly across the TARDIS floor, screaming with rage and guilt he couldn't control.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Calm down, she's going to be fine." River Song attempted to sooth him. She brought him in for a tight hug. The Doctor's didn't reply. His sharp breathing echoed chest to chest, giving River part of the anger he felt. He pushed away the hug.

"H-how can they do that? Who can be so heartless to do that to someone?" he yelled, his rage growing, "Who did this, Amy?" he knew she couldn't reply, but he needed to know. This feeling inside of him does not come often, but when it hits, it hits hard. He needs to find this man, and needs to find him now.

"Doctor?" River asked with concern.

He turned to storm out of the TARDIS doors.

* * *

He stepped into the fiery world of blazing turmoil. The spreading flames threatened to smother him, he didn't care. The heat threatened to burn his pink skin, he didn't care. The smoke threatened to poison in lungs, he didn't care. He needs to find this man.

Straight in front of him is a tall but wide staircase. It is flame ridden, both sides of the are lit with fury. Leaving an arch of smoking hell to walk through. At the top a dark silhouette edged into sight. Standing tall and proud, in power. This is the man.

The Doctor raced up the stairs his mind set on this heartless being in front of him. He didn't care of the danger he might be in, the angry crawling through his bones is enough to do some damage. He reached four steps from the top, a couple metres from the man.

"How dare you," The Doctor spoke, in a low but meaningful tone. "How..dare...you."

A laughter came as a reply. The man walked forward, still showing wearing his intimidating mask. "Oh, hello! You must be Rory!" he spoke as heartless and jokingly as the Doctor considered.

"Oh-ho-ho," The Doctor said almost chuckling, "I'm far worse than Rory."

"How is Amelia doing, is she getting on okay?!" he asked, taking a step closer. This made The Doctors fury rage higher than ever before.

"How heartless can you be? To commit these horrific crimes?" he spat furiously. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he had to get the point across. "D-do you have any idea of how terrified she is in there," he screamed, firstly pointing at his chest then to the TARDIS. " She is going to be scarred for the rest of her life."

"Well, it was a lot of fun!" he replied, jolly.

"Fun? You call that fun? You took advantage of her vulnerability and used her for your own liking. How is that fun? You didn't care how she felt, you just wanted to victimise another like you had in the past. I hope this haunts you for the rest of your life." he screamed, his throat becoming dry, his body shaking. But his hands, so angered and strong, meant for damage. Part of him wants to take this man, destroy him, kill off any traces of this man on Earth, but another part of him wants to let him live in prison haunted by the memories of his crimes.

"I could have easily killed you for seeing me here. But there is no point. I came into this world in blazing flames and I will leave in flaming glory." his arms spread out beside him and he held them up high, flames roared evilly, ready to swallow up anyone in it's path. He started to laugh, intensely. In the most wicked and ruthless way. Laughing back at all of his victims, recalling every moment he had in jail for it. He laughed, he laughed.

Taking a step back, he was instantly engulfed in the flames.

* * *

The Doctor admired the moment for a while longer, he no longer saw him but was glad to see him go. This one death he will be proud of witnessing. His feeling lifted, the rage turned to an upset. He slowly walked down the stairs back to the humming noise of the TARDIS. Instantly stopping in his tracks he kicked something. He curiously bent down and picked it up. Examining it, he discovered it was a battered teddy, somehow dropped. He wondered who it belonged to. He carried it into the TARDIS with him.

Stopping at the doors he took one final look at the fiery horror in front of him and closed the TARDIS doors.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and you were right, it was the Doctor! More asap**


	14. Faults & Blames

When The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, saddened by the realisation of what happened to Amy, he found her curled into Rory's arms, frightened, like she was grabbing onto anything safe she had. Her breathing was calmed and back to normal, but she was sobbing, uncontrollably. Rory found himself in tears too; pouring from his saddened eyes, rolling from his chin and onto Amy's bare stomach.

The Doctor lingered around them. Walking up and down, still feeling anger crawling evilly though his bones. Still in his hand was the teddy that he found. He wondered who it belonged to, and if that child was in any danger. It's battered ways, one button as an eye, covered in soot; from it's looks, The Doctor could tell this teddy was treasured and was a child's favourite toy. He circled the Ponds, then circled them one last time and stopped directly in front of the pair. Holding up the teddy to his face he gave it a sorrowful look and then bent down and gently placed it into one of Amy's hands.

"Here, I think you need it." he whispered, attempting to give a hopeful smile. He then retreated and headed up the TARDIS stairs, head hung low in grief.

He heard River's voice calling after him. "Doctor? Aren't you going to fly her? We are still in his flamed hotel." she said, looking into the TARDIS screen which hung on the console. The screen displayed the outside of the ship, showing hot flames firing up and burning anything into it's way.

"Oh, you do it!" he yelled back, with slight frustration in his voice before disappearing out of view and heading down the one of the ship's corridors. River sighed back at him and started to push buttons and turn knobs to fly the TARDIS as smoothly as possible for the comfort of Amy.

Amy moved it up to view and examined it with her wet and tired eyes. Instantly recognising it, an alarm rang inside of her. _It's Jess_'. She could be in trouble, she is only a little girl. Amy's mind raced. She expected too much by asking her to make her own way out, she is too young. If only the TARDIS materialised earlier, saving them both. She could only hope she is safe.

Her feelings became angered and anxious. Remembering Rivers words. _I will find Rory and the Doctor, they will help you. I promise. _They didn't come and get her, they were too late.

"Y-you promised, you promised you would come and get me." she sobbed, angrily, but the realisation hit in, hard. She has been rescued, if it wasn't for them, she would still be in the flame-ridden hotel, smothered in thick smoke, killed by the poisonous gas. "No, no-no, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Rory." she wailed, shakily breathing in a panic. Feelings came crashing back to her. The feeling of being in trouble, and scared of what Rory would think of her. If Rory knew what had happened, and Rory wasn't sure, he wouldn't like her...surely? He would hate her, leave her, no wonder he told her to get out all those days ago. That lead her to staying at the hotel and the take over and attack happening. Perhaps Rory wanted it to happen so he could get rid of her. She should have treated him better, not kept on going on about The Doctor coming to return. They did need to get on with their lives together and not depend on adventures with a time travelling raggedy man. That's it, it was her fault.

All of a sudden she started to feel scared, guilty and lonely; like everything that had happened to her was her fault and only she was to blame. A sudden sense of de-realization smothered her. Her heart drummed in her slender framed chest, as her breathing worsened again in an uneasy panic. Her breaths came quick and fast, increasing in speed. She gasped, gulping air wildly, like there wasn't enough of it. Without warning, her breaths became uncontrollable, causing her to hyperventilate. She violently blinked as her vision became disjointed and fuzzy. Her head becoming faint in a instant. She felt like the whole world came crashing down onto her of the last weeks events, suffocating her, giving no control on her body. As her body trembled, her ribs started to torment her- caused by the bruising and breathing as they convulsed in an uneven fashion. Filled with extreme fear and anxiety she thrashed out in Rory's arms, wanting to get free and away from anyone around her.

Rory watched in horror. Instantly recognising a panic attack, his mind raced with what to do. He is a nurse, he should know; he definitely learned it. Right try to remember. _Four steps, or was it three? What were they? Relax. _Right, relax. _Then what?_

Shaking, Rory removed Amy from his arms and as carefully as he could, laid her flat on the ground and grabbed her trembling hand, squeezing it lightly. She fought against him, trying to get up and away but Rory calmly kept her still. He looked down at her, chest heaving, breaths painfully gasping, lip quivering as jumbled words escaped her mouth.

"...B-breathe...s-scared...can't...R-Ror-...help m-me!" she choked, gasping, tears rolling, terror riddled.

Gathering his thoughts, Rory squeezed her sweaty hand again. "Amy, you need to listen to me. You need to take long deep breaths. Nothing is happening to you, you're fine," he addressed her, "Trust me, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, that's all over. You are just panicking, you're good, you're okay." he repeated this over and over, telling Amy to breathe and reassuring her the situation is safe. He decided against using the oxygen as her breathing could be controlled by herself.

Eventually Amy took on-board the advice. By breathing deeply, it slowly became controlled. Her vision came back to her and her head stopped spinning. This made her feel really tired and exhausted, as well as all the running she did not too long ago. As a result of this, she flopped back into Rory's arms, her clutch on the teddy weakening and felt her eyes close slowly. Rory held her in an embrace, tightly.

"Rory, is she okay?" River asked, after successfully guiding the TARDIS to drift into deep space. She abandoned the console and rushed over to Rory with Amy, kneeling down and stroking her hair.

"Yes," Rory said, cracking a hopeful but tiny smile and wiping his wet face, "Yeah, she's good. She just needs to rest. I think I'll take her to our room."

"Agreed." River replied, nodding her head.

With a gentle touch from Rory, he wiped the remaining tears from Amy's closed eyes. He then leaned in for a gentle forehead kiss, cupping her delicate face with one hand. Amy sighed gracefully at his touch, with reassurance that she was safe and protected.

He got into position and scooped up her feeble body as she slept peacefully in his arms. He carefully began to walk, followed by River Song, determined not to wake her. Carrying her with no problem at all due to her light weight, he looked down at her weak dozing body coated with cuts and bruises.

"It's going to be fine," Rory whispered to a vulnerable Amy. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

**Thanks those reading, updating when possible!**


	15. Bed Of Truths

28th November 2012

2:35am

"Knock, knock." The Doctor said politely, imitating knocking on the Pond's bedroom door. Rory cracked his neck to look over, seeing The Doctor's hopeful smile on his face, Rory then turned his head back to Amy.

"She's sleeping," Rory said, dabbing cotton wool against her few lightly bleeding cuts on her stomach. Rory had stopped crying a few hours ago, there was no point. His heart was torn to shreds with grief and felt like bursting into tears at any given moment, but tears will not help anything.

"How is she?" The Doctor asked, gabbing a chair from a corner of the room and came to sit near Amy's sleeping head. Adjusting the teddy which was placed in one of her arms, he then started to gently stroke her hair.

"Physically, fine," Rory replied, nodding. "Mentally, I don't know." he said, feeling his stomach churn. The Doctor and caught each others eye, glancing in silence for a moment, both mentally knowing what had happened.

Breaking the silence The Doctor shook him head. "Speaking of physical," he rummaged into his deep tweed jacket pockets and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "This can help some of the cuts." He held it to his face adjusted a few buttons and then placed it a centimetre above one of the cuts and pressed the button. A metallic drone echoed from the device and then higher noise to indicate it was finished. The Doctor brought his sonic to eye view and Rory watched as the cut slowly shrunk in size and disappeared to turn into her normal pale skin.

"Can you tell what caused the cuts and scratches?" Rory asked him. Unsure if he really wanted to know.

The Doctor gulped, "Yes, but are you sure you want to know?"

Rory felt his stomach turn to butterflies, "urm, er, yes..yes!"

The Doctor nodded as an 'okay' and went ahead to scan the cuts his Sonic can heal, then read the reading. After, Amy's skin was pale and healed, apart from the bruising around her ribs.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Those from her sides and probably around her back too are from objects, presumably gained by her fall down the stairs. And those from her chest, ribs and stomach are from-" The Doctor stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"From what? Tell me!" Rory demanded, anxious.

"From," he rubbed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. "...fingernails."

Rory blinked, blankly, then blinked again. That's it, it's true. Amy had been attacked, maybe more than once. The tears came again, instantly rolling down and off from his face. How can he let this happen? He threw her out. It was his fault, he had caused this. He went to talk but no words came out. He felt himself go hot, panicky and needing to calm down. He took a deep but painful breath.

"D-did...did you see the guy? W-when you went out?" he said, mumbling through his breath.

The Doctor gave Rory an angered look, remembering the man crystal clear in his memories and the sinister glare in his eyes that possessed no remorse. The Doctor nodded.

"What happened to him?" Rory asked.

The Doctor stood up and paced the room a couple times, trying to think of how to word it. He turned back to Rory, his face screwing up with words.

"He just stood there, his arms out wide and his head high, like he felt proud of what he'd done." The Doctor imitated his actions by spreading his arms out wide. "Then he laughed, and wouldn't stop laughing, until he was engulfed in the flames and...just, disappeared."

"Is he dead?"

"Most likely," he nodded. "Now go take a break, you need it. I'll stay here, alert you if she wakes."

Rory let go of his tight grip of his wife's limp hand and taking a deep sigh, started to walk out.

"Oh and Centurion, Permission?" The Doctor asked, like he had many times before.

"Granted." Rory replied with a sigh, proceeding to walk out for some air.

* * *

The Doctor took this time to do a couple more tests, he scanned her body with the sonic just to double check. Then, he gently did up the buttons on her shirt and grabbed the cosy duvet from near her burned and bandaged foot and brought it to cover her slender frame, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He wished he had the capability to fix her mentally, her horrid memories, but there is nothing else he can do other than provide comforting words if she was alert enough to hear in her sleep. He gently moved her head towards him and started to stroke and brush her hair whist talking.

"Oh Amelia, and I thought all you did was kissing with Rory whilst I wasn't there!" he joked, trying to cheer himself up more than Amy. "Out of all the terrifying aliens you have battled, the Daleks, the Angels, the not-so-memorable Silence! Who'd have thought the most horrific is right here, on this Earth." he leaned forward and gave her a much needed kiss on her forehead- with permission of course. He slumped back into the arm chair and sat by her side, guarding her safety.

* * *

Rory roamed the TARDIS corridors for half an hour, calming himself down and in his mind, comprehending what has happened. He found his way to the TARDIS console room where he greeted River Song with saddened arms. He found her sitting on the TARDIS comfy chair near the controls, her hands grasping her diary and staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. After hearing Rory's foot steps as he tread down the stairs, he turned her head and gave him a smile. Rory, after noticing his diary then came and sat by her, needing to ask her something.

"Your diary, you check it to see what is coming up; Like when you knew about Demon's Run. Did you know what happened to Amy before you came to help?" Rory asked to his daughter.

"No," River shook her head, "No, in fact...I didn't check. It's not something I'd really want to know anyway."

Her finger ran down the smooth spine of the diary. Her other hand lingering around the front of the book, indecisive on whether to check.

"Well she did call me, you know about that though," River said to Rory. Rory remembers Rivers call at his house to tell him to check his voice mails and the short conversation in the TARDIS earlier where River explained that Amy had called her desperate for help when Rory didn't answer. This made him feel even more guilty.

"That call, it would have been days ago for Amy, but only a few hours for us. We were late, but not as we thought." Rory replied, a flood of sympathy escaped his lips.

"Yeah," River sighed, "that's the helmet regulator, doesn't always get you _where_, or should I say _when_ you want. It plays up once in a while, and when The Doctor flying her, almost every time." she joked. They both cracked a smile.

"This is good, at times like this I need anything to cheer me up." Rory told her. "How come you haven't been to see Amy? I think she would appreciate being with you, though she is sleeping."

"The Doctor needs sometime with her. He keeps blaming himself for not arriving earlier, but to be honest we are all blaming ourselves." River replied.

"That's true...hold up, how did you know he was with her?" he questioned. River instantly stood up and placed her diary where she was sitting, she took a few paces over to the console and grabbed hold of the TARDIS monitor and pulled it to view. She pressed a few buttons and on the screen appeared The Doctor sitting by Amy's side, one hand holding hers and one stroking her hair as she peacefully slept. From his lips he could see that he was talking to her and from his eyes Rory would see he was holding back tears.

"I'm keeping watch." River reassured him.

"Oh," Rory stared at the screen then an alerting question came to mind. "Wait, why is there a camera in our room? Has it always been there? Has the doctor been watching us all this time?"

River smiled, "No, no, don't worry! He linked it up just now, when you were with Amy in here."

"That's a relief." Rory said with a sigh of relief.

Rory then got up, said goodbye to River knowing she's keeping watch for Amy to wake and headed for another walk.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but as I always say: Thanks for reading! Also, I have been writing a lot lately and no reading, if anyone has a Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, SJA etc Fic (any rating) they would like me to read and review- then I'd be delighted, just drop me a PM inbox with the link :) thanks**


	16. On The Road

**We've hit the 50 review mark, thanks guys! This story would not have progressed if it wasn't for you guys!**

* * *

5:02am

The peaceful, motionless sleep of Amy had disappeared completely. Her breathing came in short gasps, her eyes squinting, her head moving from side to side, The Doctor was sure she was having a nightmare. Presumably reliving the events of the past week. He tried to calm her, squeezing her hand and providing comforting words but it proved not to help. He did not want her to wake in a startle, as this would give her more distress, but it was seeming to head that way.

This started to worsen, it hurt him to see her like this, he is the Doctor, here to help, though today declaring totally worthless.

Amy gave a troubled sharp gasp and her eyes burst open. Jumping with a startle, the light blinded her eyes, blurring where ever she looked. Her head stayed at the exactly the same position as she slowly looked from side to side about where she is. Her mind raced with memories and feelings as a painful thud drummed inside of her head. She was definitely somewhere she recognised, the familiar colours, soft bed sheets and large space for two people to spread out on the bed. Other than the stinging of her foot, aching on her back, some unhealed scratches and bruises and the pounding headache she did feel comforted. That's when all her senses returned and she realised someone had hold of her hand and was calling her name.

"Amy?...me...Amy? it's me, hey-" she made out. The hand moved to the rear of her chin and smoothly stroked near her mouth. Amy knew it was someone she could trust.

"Wh-wha-what?" Amy said, her throat screaming with dehydration and her head racing with confusing thoughts. The hand slowly moved her head to face him and Amy's eyes slowly adjusted to view him.

"You're in the TARDIS, you're safe." he said. The blurriness turned to a clear and a hopeful man with wondrous hair and a bright red bow tie came into sharp view. Instantly Amy recognised him, her heart lifted and her warm feeling shone through her.

"Doctor!" she said overwhelmed with relief, a little less happy as she'd hoped.

"Oh, Amelia, what have you been up to while I was gone, eh?" he replied, smiling with disbelief. Before spreading out his arms, Amy doing the same and giving a small tight hug as she was lying down. She felt insecure to be touched and her back ached in-vigorously but she did not seem to mind, she knew she was safe, that is all that matters. "Are you okay?"

Amy's feeling left as the memories kicked in. The realisation of what had happened and what caused her injuries.

"Doctor," Amy took a deep breath, "do you know what happened to me?"

The Doctor gulped, "..Yes." he said, his voice quivering as he took hold of her hand again.

"No, no, no." Amy said, wanting to hide with embarrassment. A tear fell down her pale face.

"Amy, don't worry, we will get through this." he said in a caring and soft tone whilst rubbing the back of her hand he was holding. Amy gave a tiny nod with tears now pouring before the Doctor had to ask a crucial question. "Amy, I'm sorry but I do need to know. When did it happen? and do you know why?"

Amy knew this would come and she just had to get it over with. Though her heart ached inside of her chest, tears rolled and her hands started to shake, she knew she had to tell him. Turning her head to stare at the wall and away from The Doctor, she began to talk shakily and regretfully.

"It was the day that the men took over the hotel and I hid...but they found me," Amy began. "All morning I had been calling Rory but had no answer, though I did call River. The men took our phones but I couldn't give mine up. Then it rang, and I was so scared, and they took me into this room with red carpet and..." Amy voice cracked and a unwanted sob escaped, "and...yeah." The Doctor felt Amy's hand trembling in his along with his hearing of her sobs.

"Oh Amy." was all the words The Doctor could find ad his lips were glued with speechlessness and his heart as low as he has ever felt.

"and just now...i-in the fire, a man was chasing me. His beastly eyes, filled with horror and that glare of intention to do harm, I just knew it was the same man so I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't see where I was going, the smoke burned my eyes, poisoned my lungs," Amy closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath remembering every detail. "I burned my foot and fell, and the next thing...he was on top of me t-trying to hurt me again. I was so-so frightened of him and the smoke that I fought against it and luckily got away. I climbed down the stairs, just collapsed and fell. So weak, I couldn't move and I remember just lying there surrounded by flames, choking by the smoke, in pain. I thought I was going to die!" she sobbed.

"Oh Amelia," The Doctor said again before leaning in and embracing her thin trembling body and wiping away a few of the many tears Amy had trickling from her. "We'll get through this, don't worry. You're safe, so so safe."

The Doctor comforted her for a few minutes, calming both of them down before Amy spoke.

"Does Rory know what happened?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'm afraid to tell him, he'll hate me." she replied shyly, looking down and low.

"Amy of course he doesn't and he never will! In fact, there is no need to tell him, as he is...right here."

The Doctor looked up and into the doorway of the Pond's room to view Rory Williams who had heard every word, standing sadly in the doorway. His head hung low and his body haunched over, he looked up with tears in his eyes. He saw the Doctor looking back at him with a blank expression and a shocked but distraught Amy glancing worryingly at him too. He instantly stepped into the room grasping his hands together and stepped over to Amy.

"Amy, of course I don't hate you, far from it." he said, hoping to regain her trust.

"I'll er, leave you two alone." The Doctor cut in, just before leaving.

Rory helped her to sit upright and brought her to sit at the edge of the bed, Rory sitting next to her. He placed his arm around her before retracting it quickly.

"Amy, you're freezing cold!" he said with concern. He then proceeded to take the duvet off from the bed and wrapping her warmly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her face to his chest and embracing her tightly.

"Rory, I-I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, I promise I did, but he was so strong." Amy wept.

"Amy, It is not your fault, I do know what happened to you, and you are the last person who deserved it. I don't hate or are ashamed of you at all, I'm proud, you didn't give up hope," he spoke, tightening his embrace, "_you didn't give up hope."_

_"_I was so-so scared. I thought it would never end and I would never get out. The men themselves were so frightening, they had guns and everything." Amy cried, gasping into Rory's chest.

"Amy, I was so worried about you, and I'm so glad you are here right now. I shouldn't have kicked you out, it's my fault you went into that hotel. I'm sorry." Rory said apologetically.

Amy couldn't answer, other than a few gasps and cries of course. She just embraced the calming comfort of her husband because right now, it is all she needs, and all she has.

* * *

5.37am

Rory confirmed if Amy has any injuries. Apart from her burned foot, her bruises, and an aching back, she was fine. Rory fixed her a drink and a small bite to eat which she finished in seconds. He found out a nightdress and helped her change. Though first refusing due to feeling insecure and not wanting to expose herself or her injuries, Rory assured her it was fine. A tall dress mirror is placed in the opposite corner of the bed, and Amy could not stop to look at herself in this mirror, her bruises at the ribs, a couple unhealed scratches. She felt so repulsed by the way she looked, she was more than happy to change into a nightdress which covered these. Rory then changed into his night clothes and carefully set her into bed. Amy snuggled up to him warmly and closed her eyes, Rory doing the same soon after. Back to the old ways, together, and on the road to recovery.


End file.
